


安眠之所by迷你害我

by killuaya



Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuaya/pseuds/killuaya
Summary: Byer从来不相信直觉。他习惯这样得出结论：看到或者听到；接着，判断；推定；最后，论证。所以，这个晚上，他认为是巧合。在回到住处走进房门的时候，他顿了下，反常地没有开灯，慢慢走进房间。然后，他的后脑被枪管顶住。
Relationships: Eric Byer/Aaron Cross
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	安眠之所by迷你害我

1  
Byer从来不相信直觉。他习惯这样得出结论：看到或者听到；接着，判断；推定；最后，论证。  
所以，这个晚上，他认为是巧合。在回到住处走进房门的时候，他顿了下，反常地没有开灯，慢慢走进房间。然后，他的后脑被枪管顶住。

“好久不见，长官。”  
一个即便是两年过去也可以说依然熟悉的声音从Byer身后传来。故作轻松的语调，一点也不像个特工的所拥有的，带着温度的生动。  
被枪打招呼的Byer站在原地没有动，他借着窗外的灯光，望向被自己身前柜子玻璃反射的对方的身影。  
Aaron Cross，令他最另眼相看的，曾经属于他的特工，此刻将脸藏在阴影中，让人无法从这张脸上的表情看出一丝端倪。  
在思考对方为什么出现，自己该怎么解决或者利用眼下的局面之前，Byer仅仅是透过玻璃打量向对方。  
面对保持沉默的Byer，Cross似乎有些无奈，阴影里他微微歪了下头，“长官，你不会不记得我了吧？”  
“那对你来说会是件好事。”Byer终于出声回答。

被Eric Byer忘记，这绝对是一件好事。  
那些被他放在脑中的，不是被他利用，就是被他销毁。事实如此。  
Byer自己都已经不记得那是什么时候发生的，只是，那天当他坐在椅子中看着监视屏里镜子上的“No More”时，才忽然意识到，他处理人、事的方式原来很早以前只剩下这样两种。  
他不喜欢这样，但他也已完全无意改变这样的自己。  
噬罪者，在那么说服别人之前，他对自己的这一身份，一开始就深信不疑。

“你不应该回来。”Byer慢慢道来。  
一年半前，Byer亲手通过了那份评估报告，Aaron Cross和Marta Shearing确认解除危害等级，取消追杀。  
对于Aaron Cross来说，这应该是最好的结局——尽管这一因素丝毫没在Byer的判断中产生一丝影响。但不管怎么说，当评估报告被确认的时候，Byer多少替自己曾经的特工感到一闪而过的欣慰。

然而现在，Cross回来了。  
Byer知道自己的这个特工会有多难对付，但他更肯定的是，Cross即将面临的无数可能下场，都不会好过如果他不再出现。

“你想要做什么，Cross？”Byer问。  
顶在他后脑枪管的力度稍稍加重了一点。  
“只是想请你去一个地方做客几天，长官。”Cross在他的身后那么回答。

玻璃上，应该要赶紧带着人质离开的绑匪一动不动。  
Byer率先转身。接着，一个包被扔了过来，人质本能接住。  
“等你回来的时候，我顺便先帮你整理了下换洗用的衣物。”Cross那么说明，语气似乎些微有一点高兴，他从阴影里走出来，手中的枪仅仅指向Byer，“长官，请你走在前面。”  
Byer终于正眼望过去。  
这个，两年前离开的人，五年前曾经借住在这里过的人，六年前全心全意说“愿意”的人。

有些出于Byer的意料的是，如今的Cross比他印象中的模样要消瘦了不少，眼眶微微凹陷，比之前要偏长的头发也使整个人看起来不太精神。  
当特工不应该是这样一个状态。  
Byer在很快的打量之后，转身按照绑匪的指示往门外走出去，与此同时，他不动声色地问，“看起来你最近过得挺糟？”  
想要通过闲聊从一个训练有素的特工嘴里套取情报并不是那么简单的事情，不过，Cross和一般特工不太一样。Byer也曾想过这或许是他们的失败，培养出一个特别有谈话欲望的特工。  
Cross倒是没有因此导致任务失败的经历，但他的确是他们所有特工中，最容易了解的一个——他有着异乎寻常的，渴望被了解的欲望。  
当然，有时他会刻意用一大堆无关紧要的台词来掩饰自己真正想表达的。作为几乎是一手培养出这个特工的人，Byer能够清楚辨认对方每一句话的真实用意。所以，此刻他刻意诱导着对方谈话，试图从中寻找线索。

然而，不知道是不是这两年的经历，Cross似乎变得谨慎不少，面对Byer的问题，他在稍稍的沉默之后，不答反问，“你似乎也差不多，长官？”  
“为什么那么说？”  
“我在你床头发现了安眠药。”  
“Cross，我记得我说过不要随便进我的卧室。”  
几乎有一刹那，Byer是出于本能才那么说，就好像时光倒转到五年前，可以算扮演教官角色的人那么告诫好奇心过于丰富的新人特工。但下一秒，Byer意识到，这应该是自己试探对方的机会。这个在他们的项目中不算理想的特工，他始终都没能彻底割舍掉多余的情感。如果他现在正为其他的组织工作，Byer想知道他是不是还存在着这个自己能利用的弱点。

试探的结果让Byer有些满意。尽管看不到身后之人的表情，但对方跟着他的脚步有明显的迟滞。这让Byer猜想，在眼下的状况还管自己叫“长官”的人，与其说是出于嘲讽，不如说是真的记性太好没能改口。  
Byer相信，自己应该明白自己对Aaron Cross而言，是在后者生命中如何重要的角色。

低头望向被廊灯拉长又缩短的身后对方的影子，Byer在确定对方不知道怎么回答自己的话之后，继续说下去，“通常你都会找一堆理由来解释自己为什么那么做。”  
Cross想了下，终于缓缓开口，“但我现在不需要向你解释，长官。”  
“那么，你现在应该叫别人长官，而不是我。”  
Byer试着寻获Cross此次行动的指令来源。然而，对方的回答，并未透露出他是否在为谁工作。  
“Byer先生，请你换一条路。我知道前面有监控摄像头。”  
“听话”地改掉称呼的人说着站定在原地，而特地引对方往可能被拍摄下画面的走廊而去的Byer并不意外地转向消防通道。

走出大楼的时候，Cross将手枪收入了口袋。Byer研究着自己可以留下些怎样的痕迹，他注意到街对面尽管相互不认识，但也算邻居的女人正在收拾草坪上的烧烤架，考虑着要让对方记住眼前的画面。这时，Cross将手搭在了他的肩上。  
当人质的很清楚挟持者在这样的状况下，只需要一秒就可以解决自己。最终，他没有选择做些什么。

“Byer先生，你知道我很擅长这种暗杀绑架之类的工作，你不该心存侥幸。”Cross那么警告。  
Byer转过头，“而你不该忘记是谁把你培养成擅长进行暗杀绑架工作的特工的，Cross。”  
“所以，我该因此感谢你吗，Byer先生？”Cross的语调里带着一丝不赞同。  
Byer神情不变地回答，“Kenneth Kitsom该感谢我。”

Kenneth Kitsom。  
意外出现的名字让Cross陷入了沉默。  
Byer能够感受到搭着自己肩膀的手下意识紧了紧。他有些遗憾自己的做法。这不是Eric Byer的风格。Byer喜欢用思想去征服或者击垮对手，但他从来不屑在情感上利用对手的弱点来加以打击以便将自己的想法强加给对方。  
他疑惑是什么让自己提到Kenneth Kitsom？

“我很抱歉，Byer先生。”好一会儿后，Cross低语般那么道来。  
Byer估计Cross自己都从来没有意识到过自己这种不自觉示弱的习惯。  
或许来自于二十六年的累积已积重难返，在Cross开始能理解自己经历的一切之后，他更倾向于用保护自己并畏惧他人的态度来审视这个世界。尽管那几乎轻微到不可察觉，但Byer能看到，Cross在不自觉地从任何对他能露出理解，甚至是同情怜悯表情的人身上汲取着安全感。所以，他经常愿意退让，即便通常只是配合对方的做戏。  
然而这一次，Byer认为Cross是认真的。就像他知道对于对方来说，从Kenneth Kitsom变成Aaron Cross是有多重要那样。  
Byer没有趁这机会以“也许告诉我你的目的，你会感觉好一点”之类的台词来继续对话。他和Cross走向一部不起眼的黑色轿车。

Cross让Byer坐在驾驶座上，自己则选择了后排。  
汽车上没有其他人。Byer相信对于Aaron Cross来说，要绑架一个人根本不需要帮手，不过，他还是很意外对方让自己开车的决定。  
比这更好的方式有很多。即便是担心乘客反抗，Cross也完全可以打晕他，这样还能一举两得地让他无从知晓自己被绑架到哪里。  
但结果，Cross却让他开车。

也许他该随便制造个撞电线杆的小车祸，比起未知的被绑架的命运，这可能是更有利的选项。  
Byer那么想着，准备发动汽车。  
“我们上哪儿去？”他问。  
Cross没有回答，“请把你的手机交出来，Byer先生。”说着把手摊平伸到Byer眼前。  
Byer从口袋中拿出手机，两只。他没在这个环节做多余尝试。  
Cross接过手机，语调有微微的歉意，“希望里面没有存什么重要的资料。”说着，他从窗户将手机扔了出去。两只都精准落到路边的垃圾箱里。  
Byer从后视镜注视向似乎为自己的准头而满意地笑了一下的人，他问：“你的雇主难道不指望从我的手机里得到什么情报？”  
这是很明显的刺探，但Cross不怎么在意，“Byer先生，之前我就说了，我只是想请你去一个地方做客几天。”  
“那么现在可以告诉我去哪儿做客了吗？”  
“往前开就可以，需要转弯的时候我会提醒。”

Cross对目的地的具体位置异常谨慎，在Byer看来，对方很少有的并不多话。不过很快，Cross开启了另一个话题。  
“我以前曾经看过一部电影。虽然那时候并不明白，不过后来总算是理解了其中某个方法的巧妙之处。”  
没头没脑的内容让Byer微微疑惑地转回头看了对方一眼。  
Cross似乎兴致很不错地接着说明下去，“那部电影是关于一群人被关起来然后有人想逃跑的故事。在这个故事的设定里，为了防止他们逃离，他们每个人都被戴了一个项圈，项圈一旦强行拆卸便会爆炸。除此以外，这些项圈都是两两配对的，一旦配对的项圈超过一定距离，两个项圈也会爆炸。由于大家不知道和自己配对的究竟是谁，所以他们既不敢擅自逃离，同时又为了防止和自己配对的人逃离导致自己送命而对其他囚犯也起到看守的作用。”  
成为人质的觉悟让Byer有些明白过来，“你为我准备了这样的项圈？”  
“你的优势在于你知道另一只项圈在谁的脖子上。”Cross说着拉开领子向Byer展示了下自己已经戴在脖子上的项圈，同时，他把另一只在未经许可的情况下戴在Byer的脖子上，继续说，“劣势在于只有你的项圈会爆炸。”  
“多少距离会爆炸？”Byer丝毫没有要阻止Cross动作的意图，他只是简单提问。  
Cross微微愣了下，随即笑起来，“长官，你已经在考虑逃跑的方案了？”  
“这不该让你意外吧？”  
Byer边反问边不着痕迹地从后视镜看向对方。他打赌对方没有察觉自己脱口又用了“长官”这个称谓。  
Cross似乎认真思索了Byer的问题，随即，他选择回答前面那个，“只有一公里的距离。而我会选择停留在一公里范围内没有电话网络和人烟的地方。”

2  
月光透过未完全严实拉起的窗帘缝隙照到木质的墙壁上，形成看起来显得有些锋利的形状。  
手枕着头躺在床上的Byer目光不自觉停留在这浅白色的印痕上，思索消化着截止目前为止的所有线索。

大约在一个小时前，几经绕圈后，Cross还是说出了他们目的地的具体位置，然后由Byer开车把两人带到这间山中小屋。  
到达小屋的时分已是深夜，Cross直接领着Byer来到此刻Byer身处的卧室。  
“这里就一间浴室，我们只能共用。”站在Byer房门口的Cross抱歉地指了指不远处的另一扇门，琐碎介绍下去，“Byer先生，我知道你习惯睡前洗澡，虽然我也是，不过你可以先用。”  
绑匪并未表现出已很困想休息的样子，但这种谦让还是有些出乎人质的意料。Byer打量了前者一眼，被打量的人若无其事地转身往客厅走了过去。  
Byer看着对方在沙发上坐下，用遥控打开电视。接着，他决定接受对方的建议，转身拿了睡衣往浴室而去。

当Byer洗澡完从浴室出来的时候，Cross整个人窝在沙发里对着电视上Discovery的动物频道发呆。  
也许Cross刚才和什么人联系过，明白对方肯定不会让自己听到联络内容的Byer并未对此多加在意。只是，联系后对方立场和态度的变化，Byer希望能从中提取去有用的情报来。  
“轮到你了，Cross。”他主动开口。  
Cross没有起身没有回头，也没有像以前那样因为Byer的主动搭话而立即高兴起来。  
“谢谢，我还想看会儿电视。希望不会吵到你。晚安，Byer先生。”并不像在看电视的人倒像是在急着打发Byer。  
有一刻Byer觉得自己似乎找到什么机会，他走向沙发，在Cross身边坐下。  
“不介意我一起看一会儿吧？”  
身边的人身体似乎微微僵了一下，但很快放松下来，语调是随意表现的一丝意外，“想不到Byer先生你对鳄鱼之类的动物感兴趣。”  
Byer看了眼电视屏幕，这是关于角马迁徙的纪录片，画面里正好是小角马被鳄鱼猎食的情景。  
“我对弱肉强食一直感兴趣。”他说。  
Cross专注地盯着电视屏幕，对于Byer的发言很长一段时间没有作出回应。然后，他将头靠向沙发背闭上眼睛，没头没脑地说，“我觉得我累坏了。”  
Byer转头凝视向说出莫名台词之人的侧脸。电视屏幕的光线在后者的脸上投影下变换的阴影。Cross的睫毛很长，努力紧闭上眼时睫毛的微微颤动也因此变得特别明显。  
“我该去休息了。”几分钟后，Cross重新睁开眼睛，从沙发上起身。  
Byer看着Cross走进和自己卧室几乎反方向所在的房间，接着关上电视，返回卧室。

Byer开始觉得，自己想从Cross身上挖掘的秘密，可能和他设想的，有些区别。尤其关于Cross为什么会重新出现的原因。

两年前，当Byer开始下令追杀Cross时，他曾经预计到自己也许没办法那么顺利解决对方。但就个人观点而言，他却觉得这并不是很要紧。  
这种事从他们培养能力超群的特工起，就已经被预警——一旦特工不能为他们所用，他们就很可能遭到反噬。不过，Byer知道Cross的情况不一样。

Aaron Cross可能是这个世上最容易心平气和接受自己被丢弃事实的人。  
自己注定被丢弃——这样的想法虽然不是来自Aaron Cross本人，可他始终就是Kenneth Kitsom。Kenneth Kitsom花了二十六年的时间只学会了那么一件事，所以这件事，刻骨铭心。  
Aaron Cross没有办法阻止自己不停设想自己被抛弃的场景。这习惯让他永远都是第一个意识到自己要被放弃的人，同时，也让他无力对自己被放弃这种在他看来已天经地义的事产生任何怨怼。  
所以说，被追杀的Cross应该只有两种结局。一个是被杀，另一个是成功逃脱。没有第三种情况，他不会去想复仇之类的事。  
当时Byer得出的结论是这样。之后两年的时间，他觉得他猜对了。  
没有想到就在这时，Cross忽然又出现了。

一年半前，在通过取消追杀Aaron Cross的那份评估报告时，Byer有想过像Cross这么渴望归宿感又有实力的人，很可能会被其他组织招收的情况。他没让这个想法影响到最终的评估结果，但很早就已经有对这种情景的准备——当Cross作为对手出现。  
Byer不至对Cross会来绑架自己感到意外，一开始他就放弃对对方背叛的失望，致力于找出Cross背后的组织。而现在，他意识到自己寻求解决之道的方向似乎有点偏差。  
虽然他还不知道自己思考错误的地方在哪里……

微风从窗户吹入，深秋夜晚的凉意让此刻身处山中木屋的Byer只能以拉上被子来解决室温问题。指尖触碰到簇新的棉质被套，他回想起进屋时就留意到的，有着夸张花纹的被子。

“这是我第一次用带有花纹的被子。”五年前Aaron Cross带着一丝近乎天真惊喜的话音仿佛还回响在此刻Byer的耳边。  
那天的情景与今晚恰恰相反——是Byer领着Cross，去后者的房间。

说起来，那应该是一次非常特殊的特工训练课程。会由Byer将一个特工带到家里进行特别培训。

那段时期，在Cross身上用药的效果已经有明显成效，尤其在智力方面。一开始研究人员担心的情况没有出现，Cross被提升到的程度和其他特工比起来并没有什么差别。然而，Cross的特殊性却在那之后显现了出来。  
Kenneth Kistom毕竟和别人不同。  
用最简单的例子来说，其他实验体在体力和智力上被提升不过类似一个普通成年人变成一个能力更强成年人的过程。但Cross的状况就好像是前一天晚上，他还是个6、7岁的孩子，第二天醒来，他忽然变成了成人。虽然他因此拥有了足够成熟的成年人的智慧，但在情感方面，他还来不及成长，依然像个孩子。再聪明，他也只能算是一个忽然有成年人智商的孩子。  
——尤其他的经历还比较特殊。

那会儿，终于能理解自己曾经遭遇的Aaron Cross有着无法平息的躁动和愤怒。如果不是他害怕被赶出计划，或许能闹出很大的乱子。而即便努力去乖去听话，过于强烈的，类似创后阴影的防备意识还是让Cross无法克制自己对所有工作人员的恐惧和敌意，他开始痛恨关了他近一年的实验室。  
这种情况下，当初提议把Kenneth Kistom纳入计划的Byer决定暂时将Cross带出实验室。  
一方面，这可以缓解Cross的压力和敌意，另一方面，对于在实验室诞生，除了训练之外还没有走出去过的准特工Aaron Cross来说，接触现实世界也正好可以帮助他将因没有正常阅历导致的智商无法补足的缺失给填补上。

Byer主动提出了让Cross搬去自己那里。这个提议让他的项目组人员有些意外，不过最终，大家一致认同这个决定，还特地帮Byer在他的住处准备了Cross的安顿工作。  
从窗帘床单到替换衣物，一名女职员根据心理专家Winter博士的指导在一个根本不像回事的公寓里布置了很人性化的房间。这其中，包括有着漂亮花纹的被子。  
让Byer没有想到的是，就那么平常的一条被子，竟能使Cross的目光中闪动出如此喜悦的光芒。  
而更让他没想到的是，“这是我第一次用带有花纹的被子”，就那么平常的一句话，竟在他记忆中铭刻下了不可磨灭的痕迹。

“是Winter博士准备的吧？”当时，在Cross像孩子般地对自己的新被子感到高兴的第二秒，他准确判断出了这个房间所有东西的来源。  
Byer隐隐觉得，让Cross在一夜之间变成大人这件事，对即便说是自愿加入计划的人来讲，也未必如此公平。只是，作为这个计划的负责人，Byer知道，自己没有任何权利去关心什么对他的实验物品公平，什么对他的实验物品不公平。  
他仅仅是，把Cross喜欢有花纹的被子这件事，记在了心里。

然后五年过去。

Byer简直有些哭笑不得。  
Cross自己买的被子，花纹艳丽夸张让Byer怀疑对方的审美观是不是没有长大——不仅是没有长大，看起来这根本还是小女孩才有的眼光。  
但话又说回来，比起当年完全没管过Cross房间布置的Byer，这一次，Cross显然是亲手为他准备了这个房间。

Byer在第一次走进这个卧室的时候，就发现了异常。这间房间的规格，作为卧室，显得过于大了一点。而且地上还有明显很新的痕迹证明房间正中就在不久之前还放着一张很大的桌子，而旁边那个印痕从形状大小来判断，则很像钢琴。怎么看，这里都像前几天还是一间娱乐房的样子。  
所以说，Cross应该是移走了房间里本来的家具，把这里改成卧室。但与此同时，Byer检查过自己的床，有一定历史痕迹的木床怎么看也不可能是新买的。除非Cross真的有兴致到去跳蚤市场买二手床，不然的话，这张床应该本身就出自这间木屋。  
Byer记得Cross房间的隔壁有一扇房门，按照一般度假木屋的建筑规格，那里本该是另一间卧室。但Cross并没让他住那里，反而布置了这里——很可能，Cross是有意调换了两间房间，把他安排在这里。  
Byer下意识皱眉思索这个发现到底隐藏着怎样的意图。  
这时，他听到门外传来的脚步声。

安静下来的时候，就会发现这个木屋的隔音效果很差，而且木质地板使人走动的声音也变得特别清晰。  
Byer认真聆听着门外那脚步声，几乎可以还原出大厅此刻的画面：Cross从自己的房间走出来，步伐有一种困顿疲惫的迟疑，他慢慢往右边厨房的方向走过去。接着应该是打开了冰箱的门，Cross拿了什么东西放在桌上，然后冰箱门被关上。  
几秒后，Byer猜出Cross从冰箱里拿了什么，因为他听到某种液体被倒入杯子中的声音。

Byer抬手看下了时间。现在已经是凌晨1:29，距离Cross说要休息过去两个多小时。  
在这两个多小时的时间里，Byer不知道对方是不是和自己一样没有睡着？  
回想这次两人重逢的每一幕，Byer不得不察觉到，Cross的状态一点也不好。作为绑匪，Cross此次的行动不能算不合格，甚至，他的计划和实施的干净手法连Byer都不觉得有太大问题，可是，既然这次的对手是Byer，只达到这种程度是远远不够的。  
Byer怀疑，如果自己采取果断而激进一点的措施，例如眼下这个时机，Cross会立即露出破绽，并被反击到无力还手——Cross这一次的出现，简直就是在送死。

“好久不见，长官。”  
Byer一边听着对方重新走回房间的脚步声，一边回忆几小时前，当自己走进家门被枪指着时，对方在两年后对自己说的第一句话。  
他放弃了出房间截住对方的打算，慢慢闭上眼睛。  
“……好久不见，Cross。”低声那么回答。  
他决定用不要太急功近利的方式来处理目前的局面。

3  
Byer没想到Cross居然养了一条狗。而他更不明白的是，Cross究竟是怎么想的，后者给他们两个人类带了项圈，却给他的狗佩戴上脚链。

这个早晨，当Byer打开卧室门走出房间的时候，他简直愣了神地盯着眼前的画面。  
他从来没有看到Cross笑得那么开心——虽然他一直觉得作为特工，对方已经笑得太多了些。  
Cross的嘴里叼着片面包，蹲在餐桌边往地上的宠物餐盘内倒着狗粮，他的身边是一只拉布拉多，大狗倒不像期待自己早餐的样子，在那边使劲添着Cross。Cross边笑边闪躲，嘴里含糊嘀咕着“嘿，你有自己的早餐，别抢我的”，努力保护着嘴边的面包。他没有注意到走出房间的Byer。直到Byer朝他这边走过来。

“早，长官。你的早餐在桌上，还是热的。你再不起床我正准备叫你呢。”Cross带着笑意神情随意地那么抬头对Byer说。  
Byer很好奇他们之间怎么可能发生如此居家的对话，但站起身来揉着拉布拉多的头让这只大狗乖乖吃早餐的Cross却让他有种一切的确可以那么自然的错觉。直到Cross自己意识到什么。  
Cross在微顿之后，抿了下嘴，表情有些刻意的表演成分，“抱歉，‘长官’对我来说已经变得太顺口了。”  
Byer注视着眼前已经不再属于自己的特工。他相信后者没有具体想过什么，可是，还是可以从对方脸上细微的变化察觉到类似委屈的表情——Cross下意识想让Byer同意自己继续使用“长官”这个称呼。  
这让Byer更加确定，Cross应该没在为任何人工作。  
如果是能够获取归属感的Cross，他就不至因为“长官”这样一个无关紧要的代名词而泄露出自己的弱点来。

Byer迈步往餐桌走过去。  
“你也说了，我不再是你的长官。你想怎么叫我都可以，不用参考我的意见。”他神情不变地说。  
Cross微微睁大了一下眼睛，随即又若无其事地眯起，“是，长官。”他说。  
就是这样，一直以来Aaron Cross都是这种让人分不清是听话还是不听话的方式。

不过，Byer没有让自己过多联想已经过去的事情，他走到餐桌边坐下，将注意力集中在早餐上。  
早餐的样式很简单，但也不至于到要被挑剔的地步。只是，桌上只有Byer一人份的食物。  
看到Cross叼着面包的时候，Byer已知道对方没有等自己一起用早餐，只是他没料想对方连餐盘都已经收拾掉，只在桌上摆了他的那份早餐。  
Byer思索着总觉得有些奇怪的状况，将目光瞥向在沙发上坐下的人——这个人居然又开始看起电视。

电视的声音从身后传来，在各种早间新闻间，Cross兴致缺缺地不停换着台。Byer喝着温热的牛奶，莫名留意到看来手艺有所进步的火腿煎蛋。  
一边的拉布拉多很快解决完自己的早餐，它自觉叼着用完的餐盘放到一旁架子上。接着，撒开腿，脚链一路叮叮当当响着，它跑到Cross身旁，在沙发上趴下。  
从来觉得自己起床很早的人这会儿倒成了看起来最懒的那个。

在将早餐用完后，Byer看向自己的餐具，脑海冒出一个莫名诡异的念头：Cross特地收拾了餐具，这是不是就是为了更理直气壮地让他也解决自己的？当然，这个想法只是一闪而过，毕竟，他们俩谁都不可能幼稚到为了这种小事斤斤计较。  
他起身端着自己的餐具走到水池边。  
水池上方一个微微打开的柜门里，整齐码放着一叠碟子，这倒是让Byer又不觉想起刚刚被自己抛之脑后的猜测——Cross是真的打一开始就想让他洗碟子吧？所以特地给他留了门，好让他在洗完碟子之后知道该把东西放哪儿。  
念及此，Byer下意识回头打量了下坐在沙发上的人。  
Cross专心致志地看着电视，像是故意忽略Byer似的，完全没朝他这边看一眼。  
在最初觉得这只是小事的Byer不得不察觉到，Cross对这个细节有着并不寻常的认真。在收拾完自己的餐具后，他走向待他揭晓答案的谜题。

拉布拉多占据了昨晚Byer为自己在沙发上找到的位置，这会儿，他只能坐在旁边的单人沙发上。  
Byer坐下的时候，Cross朝他这边看了一眼。在前者印象中，这种情况下铁定会冒出一堆话来的人此刻却保持了沉默。  
Byer很好奇对方是什么时候学会这种用沉默来保守秘密的办法。但既然，对方在避免谈话，他当然不可能让对方如愿。

“Shearing博士呢？”Byer率先开口，开启他们的对话。  
“半年前我们分开了。”Cross回答着Byer，他顿了顿，接着又补充说明，“她嫁给了别人。”  
根本不用判断Byer就能肯定Cross在说谎。Byer不认为Cross有多擅长骗人，但这从来没妨碍过Cross那么尝试。或许喜欢说谎的人不在乎别人信不信，就好像此刻。两个人心照不宣，Cross不可能向Byer透漏关于Marta Shearing的任何情况，但Cross下意识找到似乎希望别人能同情他的剧本。  
Byer望向盯着电视同时不忘抚摸着拉布拉多的Cross，他没有揭穿这种没意义的说辞，径直继续问下去，“这半年你都一个人？”  
Cross停顿下手上的动作，摆出自己警觉到的模样，“长官，你在套我的话？”  
“就这个问题我不需要套你的话。”Byer从头说起，“这栋木屋虽然我没有仔细观察过，但也足够看出应该已经建造完很多年。所以，之前应该有另外的主人。我不知道你是抢来还是偷来的……”  
Cross忍着笑意打断，他为自己辩解，“长官，我是通过合理游说的方式，让对方把屋子借给我的。”  
Byer对于Cross骗人的技巧倒是有更新的认识，不过，这实在不值得特地为此赞扬一番，他继续说下去，“所以，你入住木屋之后，虽然大部分使用了原来有的家具，但还是会新添置一些其他物品。例如这只拉布拉多的宠物餐盘，还有放餐盘的架子，这些东西的新旧程度和木屋不一样，应该是你搬来后买的。而看起来比木屋要新的餐盘和架子实际也已经有一定的旧损。照这种旧损程度判断，这些东西至少用了几个月。与此同时，我房间的被子等东西却是全新的，说明之前没有另外的人住在这里过。也就是说，你很可能这半年都一个人住在这间木屋。”  
Byer一口气说完，打量向一直保持对着电视之人的侧脸。对于自己的推定，Byer已经十分肯定，所以他不需要再从Cross的反应来证实些什么，他仅仅是想看看Cross对这一状况被暴露所持有的态度。  
不过，他什么也没有看到。  
Cross低头摸着身边拉布拉多的头，“他不叫拉布拉多，他有名字，长官。他叫James。”  
Byer将目光移向此刻紧靠着Cross的James。  
这是在他第一眼看到这只拉布拉多时就想问的问题，或许这毫无价值，不过这一次，Byer最终没能忍住，他问出口来，“你怎么想到养James的？”

Aaron Cross对宠物的态度，Byer曾体会到过。  
那时候，Cross在Byer公寓外发现了那只野猫。他远远站立在原地不敢动弹一下地盯着小猫，一旁的Byer都能感受到Cross眼神里灼热的光芒，纠缠在一种矛盾中。  
曾经查阅过Kenneth Kitsom详细报告每一个字的Byer知道发生在对方9岁时那个对于Kenneth Kitsom来说只是无数小事之一的事故。

那次的对象是一只家猫。9岁的Kenneth家隔壁住户养了一只小猫。Kenneth曾经想要和小猫玩耍，但屡屡被邻居小孩抢回小猫并训斥他。一次，小猫爬到了Kenneth家庭院的树上，Kenneth爬上树想把小猫抱下来，这时被邻居小孩发现，小孩尖叫着要Kenneth放了小猫。被吓到的Kenneth从树上摔下来。摔下树的时候，他下意识抱紧了小猫。最终Kenneth摔伤了腿，而小猫却因为他太用力丧命。  
在报告上，关于这场事故不过就是那么寥寥几行字。Byer也没有认真还原过当时的场景：在Kenneth摔断了腿倒在地上自己都痛得不得了的时候，还必须面对的那些场景。

所以，当发现Cross看着那只野猫，Byer只是想，对于他们需要特工来说，养一只小猫，治愈内心的一些小伤痛，从而使之变成情感正面的好人，这是完全错误的做法。  
“Cross，”Byer那时那么说，“你不该养任何宠物。”  
而Cross的回答和每一次都一样，“是，长官。”

后来，Cross再没有看过那只野猫一眼。那句实际Byer自己都根本没有当成命令的话，Cross却像对待Byer每一个正式的指令一样，彻底遵照执行。

直到此刻。

Cross抱起James，把后者放到自己腿上，“因为我喜欢违背命令，长官。”他那么回答关于为什么养宠物的问题。  
已经确认对方现在应该不是隶属某组织特工的Byer只当自己不知道，“当特工不听话容易送命。”随口告诫。  
这个告诫让Cross愣了愣。下意识，他绷紧了唇角。好一会儿后，若无其事地扬眉，“听话不也一样？”轻描淡写地在句末微微勾起语调。

总是喜欢抱怨什么的特工，这一次的情况显然不怎么一样。Cross低头和James玩闹着，好像什么也没有说过的样子。  
Byer看了对方好一会儿，然后开口问，“你感到生气？”指向两年前的事。  
Cross把James放到地上。  
“我不喜欢接受这种心理测试，长官。”他没回答，在拒绝问题之后站起身来，“到带James去散步的时候了。我们出去逛一圈，长官你自便吧。”  
“我也去，如果你不介意我‘自便’的话。”Byer起身跟上。

这一次，Cross没再意外。准确来说，应该是预料到Byer的行动，他几乎想都不用想就直接针对Byer的发言予以随意的调侃，“其实我不会离开木屋一公里范围的，你大可以放心，长官。”  
Byer不以为意，“你知道你一直不太能让人放心。”  
Cross讶异地扬眉，没有装模作样的成分，他真的感到奇怪，“长官，我的历史记录从来没出过问题吧，是什么让你对我不放心的？”  
Byer沉默了一下，Cross的反问让他第一次意识到自己从来没有发现过的这个微妙状况。

的确，就综合的评定来说，仅仅是在Outcome的计划里，Aaron Cross就不能算是他们培养的最好的一个。然而，从各种任务和训练的实际结果来看，Cross却可以说是排在了他们所有项目特工的前列。  
Cross从来没有失败的经历。对于被指派的任务，他都可以准确完成。虽然说也有过一些计划外的变故，但那无一不在他们一开始就已能容忍的误差范围内。客观来说，Aaron Cross的历史数据确实值得给出信用评估，让人该相信他的工作。  
但不知道为什么，Byer发现在自己手下所有的特工里，一直以来，他始终无法放心的，只有Aaron Cross一个人。

4  
前一晚深夜抵达木屋的一路没能让Byer有太多机会领略木屋附近的风景，这时候，借着遛狗的机会，他终于有机会发现这里算得上美丽的画面。  
一种深秋的美丽。

落叶铺成的地面反射着自树叶间泄下的一道道阳光。林间小路不知道是不是被Cross和James他们给硬生生走出来的，在地上勾画出一条蜿蜒的线条，在已深重的秋季，氤氲起金黄色的温度。  
James欢快地绕着Cross来回跑动，Cross则双手插在衣袋中沿着小路慢慢往前走。  
总是诱使对方说话的Byer此刻却一点也不想打破这场林间漫步的宁静，他走在Cross的身边，任目光在这片树林里自在放松。

“那么你生气吗，长官？”  
不知走了多久，一直都多动症般拿手抚过一颗颗树的Cross忽然没头没脑地问。  
Byer当然知道绑匪先生问的是什么，只是，他也没有正面回答。  
“我同样不喜欢接受心理测试，Cross。”  
“你在学我说话，长官。”Cross随意撇了撇嘴以示不满，很快他又来了兴致，“所以，我也可以学你——就这个问题我不需要对你进行心理测试。”  
“是吗？”Byer挺想听听Cross的见解。  
Cross慢慢道来，“你当然没有生气。首先，长官你习惯看事情的角度是：如果遇到什么麻烦，那只能是没能够避免这个麻烦的自己的问题。所以你不会对别人生气，而一个人对自己生气同样没有任何用处，因此你只会想办法解决这个麻烦，而非将时间浪费在和自己生气上。其次，关于眼下的状况，你更加用不着生气。因为你完全可以控制局面。你知道你真想离开的话，你随时能做到。只是，你更想知道我那么做的目的。为了查明我背后可能存在的阴谋，你才故意选择留在这里。这也就是你特地不断接近我，和我说话的原因。你说，我猜的对吗，长官？”若无其事地转头问。  
Byer猜测Cross没有说错，他打量对方，“所以，这也是你躲着我的原因？”  
Cross满不在乎地点头承认，“老实说，我真有点怕你，长官。”  
这句话让Byer微微停顿下脚步。

“他们都怕你。”那时候Cross那么对Byer说。  
在Byer面前，很少有人敢那么无畏而直接地盯着他看，但Cross和其他人不一样，Cross的目光那么专注，他疑惑地打量Byer，追问，“他们为什么怕你？”  
其实Byer也很奇怪为什么大家会怕他，Cross失礼的提问却让他对于有个人不怕自己的状况觉得自在。  
他怎么也没想到，有一天这个人对他说，“我真有点怕你”。

“今天搞不好会下雨。”身边的Cross漫不经心地转移了话题。  
Byer配合着说下去，“你什么时候对天气有研究的？”  
“空气里有潮湿的气味，”Cross说着自己的判断依据，“另外，我刚才看了今天早晨的天气预报。”  
这不是什么好笑的笑话，但这是Cross的习惯，在没话找话的时候，他的幽默感也就这个样子了。  
Byer想了想，伸手指向远处的一个至少比池塘要大不少的湖。  
“我们去那里看看吧。”  
Cross似乎愣住，他没朝湖边望去，反而回头叫James赶紧跟上，随即才转回身无奈地冲Byer耸了耸肩，“长官，马上会下雨的。”  
“那么回去吧。”Byer自己都对这莫名冒出来的提议感到奇怪。  
Cross却在犹豫，他一边往回走，一边又不确定地小心开口，“也许明天天气会很好。”  
“你早上不是看了天气预报？”  
“如果天气预报没有骗人的话，明天我们去看看？”  
“我有这个，”Byer伸手摸着脖子上的东西，“你去哪里我都得奉陪。”  
Cross思索着什么地只顾低着头，但Byer的话还是让他微微自得地扬起嘴角。  
好一会儿后，他抬起头向Byer瞥了一眼，“你喜欢钓鱼吗，长官？”  
“你有钓具？”Byer想不出除此以外对方会忽然提到钓鱼的理由。  
Cross点了下头，“之前我买的，不过试了一次后发觉钓鱼不太适合我这种年轻人。”一本正经地说。  
Byer疑惑敢调侃他年纪大了的人到底哪里怕他了。  
“明天能用上的话，总算没浪费这价值260美元的鱼竿。”Cross若无其事地继续说下去。  
这句话里有个很大的疑点。  
“你确定你花了260美元买的？”Byer斜睨对方。  
Cross诚实地摇头，“经过商讨，老板最后以20美元卖给我的。”  
“你现在存了多少钱？”Byer忽然想到问。  
这一回，Cross保守地思索了一会儿，他沉吟着开口，“长官，你不会想打我存款的主意吧？”  
知道Cross只是在装模作样的Byer没回答这个问题。  
他没有对对方说，他永远都不会打对方存款主意；也没有对自己说，那是因为他知道存款对Aaron Cross来说究竟意味着什么。

“我只是在想，这半年你都怎么谋生的？”Byer拨开挡在眼前的树枝，一边继续往前走，一边轻描淡写地那么说。  
Cross眯起眼睛表示自己察觉到了，“这个问题我可不能回答，长官。”

回程的路总是会比去时显得近很多，没一会儿，他们所住的木屋就出现在了眼前。走出树林，James第一个朝屋子里飞奔而去。  
Byer忽然想起一件事，他转头望向Cross。还没开口，就碰巧看见后者专注的表情有点不一样，像是在听着什么动静。  
专心聆听的人甚至没有注意到Byer的目光。  
Byer顿住脚步，考虑到特工非同寻常的五感，他猜想对方有什么发现。而这时，Cross已若无其事回头看了眼停下脚步的Byer，“怎么了，长官？”

如果这是对方想隐瞒他的，他自然也不会向对方透露他的有所察觉。  
Byer不动声色将话题带回之前他想要说的事情。  
“有没有想过再养一只母狗？”  
——不过说实话，Byer对于自己刚才居然真的在考虑这件事而感到不可思议。

所以，难怪Cross因此而觉得更不可思议。  
Byer看着Cross因为诧异而茫然地眨着眼睛，转向他，“再养只母狗？”  
“和James作伴。”  
“如果那样的话，最好是再养只公狗。”Cross严肃地沉思，又似乎强忍着笑。  
Byer在第一时间没能说出话来，随后，他询问，“为什么你觉得两只公狗在一起会比较适合。”  
Cross终于忍无可忍，笑出声来摇头，“James是女士。”  
“……所以你给女士取名叫James？”  
这个问题让Cross像不知道是想到什么般不自觉脸色微微变了下，神情是微微的黯淡。几秒后，他恢复自若，突如其来地岔开话题，“长官，你还记得你公寓那个街区拐角那户人家吗？”  
“算是记得。”  
“那时候他们那条只有半岁已经很神气的哈士奇现在长大了吧？”  
“好像是。”  
“我记得叫William？”  
“不清楚。”  
“应该没记错。有一次那只小哈士奇迷路了，窝到我们公寓楼下的树丛里转不出来。我在楼上一直看着他，然后他的主人就在很远的地方一遍遍叫着‘William’。我至少听到十几声。而理论上，重复七遍就足够让人记忆了。”  
Byer低头听着相信Cross自己没有留意到的，“我们公寓”这样的说法，他没有接口，只是等着Cross继续说下去。  
走上台阶推开房门的Cross终于得出结论，“有机会的话，长官，麻烦你把William介绍给James？”

从对方提到街区转角那户人家，Byer就已猜到了这种奇妙的逻辑。他谨慎地保持了低调，可结果……  
Byer真的很怀疑对方到底哪里怕他了？他相信，这世上没有第二个人敢让他为两只狗当皮条客的。

面对没出声的Byer，Cross嘴角扬起偷笑的弧度一本正经说，“长官，如果你觉得他们不合适的话，那就算了。”说着，他又想到另外的事，“不过说起来我真的很好奇，长官。是什么让你忽然关心起James的恋爱问题来？”

如果说之前Byer是故意不回答的话，这一次，这个他毫无准备的问题，却让Byer难得不知道自己该怎么应对。  
是什么让他忽然关心起James的恋爱问题来？  
真要找到答案其实不难，Byer能从自己所有思索的逻辑中找到源头——当他看着James奔跑进屋子的时候，闪现在脑海的念头很简单：也许有个伴会比较好。

也许有个伴会比较好。  
就是那么回事，他在想这件事。而让他不安的根源也正在这儿。  
也许有个伴会比较好？为什么他会产生如此莫名的想法？  
Byer觉得这个想法像是一种病毒，在他体内感染着什么东西，如同低烧蔓延过身体，释放微微发烫的，无力的感觉。

“说起来，我倒觉得你该先关心下自己，长官。”  
Cross这会儿似乎特别放松，状态回升，曾经放着他一个人都可以连续几个白天夜晚讲个不停的特长被展现，他兀自接着说下去。  
“关心我自己？”Byer有些回不过神地问。  
Cross自然点头，“James比你年轻多了，长官，你自己的个人问题才是当务之急。”

不觉得自己有什么个人问题的Byer瞥向管太多的人。  
任何人讨论关于他的这种私人话题，都会让Byer觉得很无礼，其中当然也包括Cross。不过，唯有Cross，让Byer在有太多类似经历之后，懒得去介意。

“我第一次恋爱是在十九岁。”Byer忽然说，然后有些好笑地看着Cross一副怀疑自己耳朵出了问题的表情。  
的确如此，即便曾经他们同住在一个屋檐下，Byer也从未主动讲过关于自己的事情。最开诚布公的情况顶多是在Cross问了七八个问题后，Byer回答一个“是”或者“没有那种事”。  
应该说，他们相识至今的六年里，这是Byer第一次开口讲关于自己的事情。

Cross讶然地微微张着嘴，为自己到底要不要追问而拿不定主意。  
Byer继续说下去，“当时我交往的对象是一个十五岁的女孩。不过，我是在二十一岁的时候，才知道原来我和她在交往。”  
Cross忍不住评论，“不得不说，长官，你的情商的确是个大问题。”  
“那个女孩她非常崇拜我。所以，我觉得也许那不是喜欢。但不管怎么说，当时我影响她至深。我随便说的一句话，发表的任何意见，她都不假思索地接受并信奉。为此，她因为我的一句话，做出了一件可以算挺残酷的事情。”  
Cross动了下嘴唇，但最终还是控制住，没让自己追问下去。  
Byer为这个故事划上句号，“所以，也许我不该再让第二个人变得像我那么可怕。”

“要我说，再没有第二个人能达成你这种可怕的境界了，长官。”  
过了好一会儿，Cross不知道算是安慰还是火上加油地那么说。  
Byer看向Cross问，“你想替我和谁拉皮条？”  
Cross赶紧摇头，“我可不想陷害任何一个女性，让她同没有情趣的男人结婚。”

5  
Byer怀疑Cross真是打定了主意不收拾任何他们用餐后的残局。  
中午的时候，他们一起食用了微波炉食品。老实说，从来没对Cross手艺有太多期待的Byer并不认为这样的午餐有多让他失望，但在他意料之外的是，即便就是把食品包装盒和一次性餐具收拾掉这样的事，Cross都简直像是有意逃避。  
抢在Byer前用餐完毕——Cross以前不喜欢浪费一点食物的，但这次他省略了扫荡干净的环节——放下餐具，起身给自己找着光明正大离开餐桌的理由。  
“很久不用忘记收在哪里了。长官，我帮你去把鱼竿找出来。”  
一副“我帮你”找东西的姿态暗示着被帮忙的人得知恩图报。

Byer在椅子上转回身打量向站在客厅中央摆出一副回想自己把东西放哪里模样的人。Byer很熟悉，后者这种装腔作势是他要掩饰什么秘密时下意识的方式。  
思索了下，Byer开口，“要帮忙吗？”  
Cross没有给Byer任何突破口，他神情极其自然地回答，“长官，我可不敢劳烦你做什么。”  
但你却故意让我收拾餐桌。  
Byer那么想。他觉得自己该用更严肃的态度来考虑这个疑点，但实际上，却差点想把这句话当成对对方发言的调侃。

在Cross开始翻箱倒柜找起鱼竿来之际，James又赶在Byer前面吃好并放好自己的盘子。  
然后，Byer用完午餐把垃圾打包扔进垃圾袋里。

客厅里，Cross才翻完一个柜子，但搜索未果。只能把东西一样样重新放回去。  
Byer对曾经属于自己的这个特工居然有那么多个人物品感到稀奇，目光不自觉辨认着那些东西，然后发现更在他意外的物品。  
“那个是单簧管？”他问。

“这个是单簧管。”Cross以肯定句表达自己有一大串问题的那个午后在五年前。他忽然在Byer眼前冒出，手里拿着后者中学后就没有再碰过的乐器。  
Byer那时还没能适应自己新房客的求知欲，他有些头痛，“Cross，我说过不要乱翻我的东西。”  
但被指责的新房客无辜地眨动眼睛，“长官，你只说不能进你的卧室。”  
“那么你进过我的卧室没有？”  
“没有，长官。”Cross肯定地那么回答，随即不肯定地看了Byer一眼，补充，“……我只撬开锁在门口看过。”  
有“那么”听话的特工，Byer只能细化自己的指令，“Cross，下次不许撬开这个公寓任何一把你没有钥匙的锁。”  
“是，长官。”知道自己被长官不满的Cross小心地说。  
Byer望着在自己面前低头作出反省状的特工，他觉得自己应该已经打发了这个人。  
“现在你还有什么事？”说出最后一句台词。  
结果，Cross立即抬头举起单簧管来，“长官，我想听你吹吹看这个。”

后来Byer一直有分析自己那么做的目的在哪里。简直快赶上不解之谜，他始终没找到答案——那天他为Cross吹了曲自己拿手的《单簧管波尔卡》的原因。

“长官，有没有兴趣听我吹一段？”  
正要把单簧管盒子放回柜中的Cross在听到Byer的提问后，停下手上的动作，像是忽然想到般，回头这么问。  
Byer在沙发上坐下。他知道两年前对方完全不会单簧管，但不知道两年后对方为什么好像会了这个乐器的样子。  
“你吹哪一段？”  
“就是《单簧管波尔卡》，请指教，长官。”

从小学到中学，总共练过五年单簧管的Byer在几分钟后，不得不佩服最多只练了两年单簧管的人。虽然《单簧管波尔卡》不是特别有难度的曲目，不过，就Cross的水准来说，这方面前辈的Byer，也都不由自愧不如。  
在一段旋律结束之后，Byer捧场地为演奏者鼓了鼓掌。

从来不知道谦虚和内敛的人，此刻难得低调。Cross丝毫没有为Byer的鼓掌而得意，就好像这是个很想得到解答的难题，他几乎有些急切地追问Byer，“长官，你觉得我的演奏，问题在哪里？”  
“我不是专家，听不出什么问题来。”  
“不，你应该知道。我和你的演奏，差距究竟在哪里？”  
“你的吹奏更纯熟流畅。”Byer说。  
如果不是Cross看起来很在意的样子，Byer不会硬着头皮回答这种无聊的问题。记得以前他学习单簧管的时候，还曾被老师建议要多投入些情感在其中。Byer不理解怎么把感情投入在乐器和旋律里，他对演凑唯一的评判标准只有“精准与否”的概念。这时候，也只能从这方面来进行判断。  
然而，Cross显然不满意这个答案。  
“不，我一定差在什么地方。”他显得遗憾地说着。  
但不管怎么讲，最终他没有在追究下去。低头收好单簧管，Cross重新投入寻找鱼竿的工作。

“你从什么时候起学单簧管的？”  
一直盯着Cross背影的Byer在前者转换阵地，来到另一个壁橱时，开口问。  
正翻着东西的Cross下意识回答，“大约半年前。”  
“所以，半年前发生什么，让你一个人搬到这里来，还忽然学起单簧管？”  
Cross的动作猛地停止了下，他保持着背对Byer的姿势，慢慢道来，“长官，你的这句刺探也太明显了点。”

Byer明白Cross在想什么。Cross一定反应过来，那句问他什么时候学单簧管的问题是试探，是试图从他身上得到线索的诱供。  
事实的确应该是这样。然而，让Byer觉得好笑的是——偏偏他自己，都不知道原来有那么回事。

260美元的鱼竿最后还是被找到。不过一早上很高兴说话的Cross恢复了谨言慎行的态度，他没有再说任何多余的话。而一直以引导Cross的说话的Byer自己也没有继续执行自己的策略。  
两人可以说几乎在一种压抑的气氛下度过下午，然后是晚餐。

晚餐Cross秉持了午餐的风格，他匆匆解决掉自己的东西之后，只管把自己的垃圾收拾了丢掉垃圾袋里，然后起身离开餐桌。  
接着，他一反喜欢坐在沙发里看电视的习惯，径直往房间而去。  
在走进房间之前，却又忽然回头，“希望明天是个好天气，长官。”

Byer以为会想取消第二天去湖边计划的人，透露出对这个计划期待的心情来。  
“希望是。”本来绝对会认为这种话没必要回答的Byer那么开口。他看着对方露出的一点点笑意，转身进房间，然后关上房门。

“不，你应该知道。我和你的演奏，差距究竟在哪里？”  
“不，我一定差在什么地方。”

几小时前，Cross的话回响在Byer耳边。  
这一次的推定明显证据不足，但Byer却比任何一次要更肯定自己的想法。  
——为什么Cross会去学单簧管？  
——为什么Cross会认为自己的吹奏没有Byer的好听？

Cross之所以会去学单簧管，是因为他想要再次听到好听的《单簧管波尔卡》。  
而Cross之所以会认为自己的吹奏没有Byer的好听，是因为他永远没有办法对自己吹出，人生中第一个为他演奏的人所给他带来的感动。

Byer一直知道自己对Cross来说，起到了多重要的作用。但他一直不知道，他对Cross来说，比他所能想象的，还要重要得多。

用完晚餐，Byer也回到了自己的房间。  
Cross之前帮他整理的衣物他并没有想过要挂到衣柜里，此刻行李袋还放在一边的书桌上。Byer走近，拿出其中一件黑色的皮衣。  
理论上，这件皮衣应该属于一家服装店，不过也可以说，这件皮衣属于Cross。  
然后，五年前，Cross在搬离公寓的时候，他偷偷将这件皮衣藏在了Byer的衣柜里。

Byer不自觉想起大约二十四小时前，当自己遇到潜入公寓的Cross时，后者说帮他整理了行李的，听起来有些开心的语调。

关于Cross偷皮衣的故事，Byer相信无论是再过多少年，自己都可以清晰回忆出当时的每一个细节来。  
那天是Cross的假期。没有任务，没有训练，而Byer又碰巧要去开一个会，Cross有一整天自由的时间。早上，在Byer出门前，Cross特地叫住了Byer。  
“长官，我可以在附近逛逛吗？”  
其实，这完全不是特工Aaron Cross的风格。Aaron Cross是个听话的特工，Byer相信理论上的确是那么回事。但Cross喜欢钻空子，他想做一件事的时候，从来不会征询长官意见，只要没有禁止他做什么的指令，他就能理直气壮做一些在可原谅范围内又明显不该做的事。  
所以，这个早上的提问，Byer有注意到问题。他甚至考虑未免多事他该拒绝Cross的请求。不过最终，Cross显得有些担心地看着他的目光让他点下了头。

几小时以后，当他在回来路上为顺便买点东西而走进超市时，算是找到了早晨疑问的解答。  
那时，他站在冰柜前，听着对面两个家庭主妇讨论刚才发生的奇怪盗窃案。  
“我听说那个小偷的行为很难让人理解。他光明正大砸碎了橱窗。然后明明是白天，大家都注意到，警察也赶过来了，结果他居然还是得手了。”  
“可能他混在人群里了吧？”  
“谁知道。但这还不算怪。最古怪的是，他既然能在警察眼皮底下犯案，既然连模特身上的衣服都能扒下来，为什么他不拿抽屉里的钱？他费了那么大工夫，最后只偷了一件衣服？而且，旁边模特的衣服贵很多，他就偏偏偷了件便宜的……”  
Byer一边挑选着牛奶，一边已经能够从几个关键词中得知这桩盗窃案的罪犯是谁。

之后Byer回到公寓，在Cross的卧室找到后者。  
Cross穿着黑色的皮衣，坐在床上发着呆。

“这次警察没抓到我。”  
Byer站在房间门口没有出声，他只是看着Cross。好一会儿后，Cross先开口了。  
“这件衣服真的很暖和。”Cross说得七零八落，“怎么Stone没觉得？”

看过报告的Byer知道在Kenneth Kistom的故事里有一件皮衣。只是他不知道那件皮衣的样式，所以，他忽略了不久前经过服装店时，Cross一下子变掉的眼神。

“Cross，你被不是你的记忆影响了，你必须注意自己的情绪。”Byer试着让一切回到计划上的正常状态，他希望Cross还能听他的命令。  
但Cross没理他，Cross摸着身上的皮衣，“如果能早点弄到这件衣服就好了。Stone整天都在那里被冻得浑身发抖。”  
“Cross。”Byer继续唤醒自己的特工。  
Cross挣扎着地抬头，“什么，长官？”

Cross的脸上不自觉流露出隐忍着的痛苦和绝望，但他显然在努力振作。Byer相信，只要自己稍稍加强语气，他可以让Cross摆脱这段负面情绪的影响。  
不过最终，他选择了另外的方式。  
“Ken——”他那么出声。  
Cross明显抖了一下，他迷茫地抬眼盯着Byer。  
Byer慢慢走近他，然后拥抱了他。  
“Stone不会觉得冷。你已经足够温暖了，Ken，Stone一直都那么觉得。”他那么对怀里的特工说。

6  
Byer做了个梦。  
他梦到一间很大的房间。房间的中央是一张床。他并不认识床上的男人，但他知道那是谁。  
而在床边的是Kenneth Kitsom。  
Kenneth拿着一件皮衣，他小心翼翼接近男人，小声念着那个男人的名字。  
“Stone，”他说，“Stone，你穿上这件衣服就不会再那么冷了！”  
但他知道这件衣服不会管用，瞪大的眼睛里，眼泪不断掉落。

Byer发现自己在这个梦里，他就在房间某个角落，因为Kenneth而感到心疼。

醒过来的时候，窗外已经朦胧亮起。Byer在床上睁着眼睛紧紧盯着白色的天花板，好奇自己富有想象力的梦境。尽管他知道那的确真实发生过。

Byer知道关于Kenneth的每一个故事。  
Kenneth曾砸破一家服装店的橱窗试着潜进去偷模特身上的皮衣，结果当场被抓，然而被抓住的Kenneth死死抱着衣服不肯放手。最后，老板只能默认把衣服送给了Kenneth。  
Kenneth抱着衣服去了停尸房，但是，Stone当然不可能因为穿上衣服而从冰冷尸体的状态复活过来。

Byer一遍一遍地想着发现Stone没有办法再睁开眼睛从床上坐起来的Kenneth当时的模样。  
这时，从门外传来了动静。  
下意识看了下时间。才凌晨五点四十七分。

Byer的作息在很多年前已经被固定，每天12点睡，6点起床。规律得像一把尺子。  
不过最近两年来，他的睡眠越来越成问题，虽然还是坚持6点起床，但能够入眠的时间越来越迟。没有同僚敢调侃他老了开始减少睡眠时间了——他倒是听他们的组员调侃另一位年轻同事——不过Byer自己明显察觉到睡眠时间的缩短。难以入眠始终会影响白天的质量，这问题需要克服。Byer选择了用药物来改善睡眠。  
这一次被带到这里，Cross在收拾行李的时候没帮他把安眠药也带上，这让Byer对这段时间的睡眠没敢抱太大指望。不过实际上，虽然会有做梦的情况，但这两天也算能自己入睡，并睡得安稳。  
像是不靠闹钟，自己五点三刻醒来的情况，这可能是几个月来第一次。

Byer从床上坐起。他听着门外的声音。  
按照五年前的经验，Cross可不是喜欢早起的人。不过，从昨天的情况就可以看出，如果没有忘记Byer习惯的话，Cross应该是特地赶在Byer起床前准备了早餐。  
Byer考虑了几秒，下床往门外而去。

打开门，Byer就看到了站在半开放式厨房里的Cross。  
Byer的出现让Cross停下倒牛奶的工作抬头望向他，“早，长官。”随意地那么开口。  
“你更早。”Byer指出。  
按Cross的性格，他绝对不是那种会体贴到提前起床为别人准备早餐的人。Byer微微疑惑地打量还穿着围裙的特工。  
Cross神情自若地耸肩，“作为主人，我猜我该周到招待客人。”大概经常骗人的关系，说起谎来一点也不迟疑。  
不过，从另一方面看，Cross的招待的确算够周到了。Byer发现前者连鱼竿都已完全组装好，此刻架在门边，一旁还放着鱼饵。

“对了，今天有人来收垃圾，我把垃圾搬出去。”Cross像是忽然想到，没头没脑地说，拿起垃圾袋往门外而去。  
做起家事来，他永远是这样的风格。一点都没什么条理，牛奶倒了一半就转头干别的。  
“我帮你？”Byer说。  
Cross摇头，“多谢，长官。不过我担心你会在垃圾袋里做手脚。”  
除去家事之外，Cross特工的思路和警惕还算合格，他没有错过任何需要防备的细节。  
不过这次，Byer知道对方搞错了。他很清楚自己此刻想的不是怎么利用有人会来木屋的机会，而是关于客厅单人沙发的位置——  
正对电视的双人沙发被Cross和James占据，Byer一直只能用一边的单人沙发。这个单人沙发看电视的角度既不舒服，和坐双人沙发上的人沟通也不方便。  
Byer研究了下各种方案，然后把沙发稍稍调整了下位置。

刚把沙发移到满意的地方，Cross从屋外往回而来。  
“长官，你刷牙了吗？”还没跨进门，刚放好垃圾的人好奇地问。  
也只有这个人敢那么问他——Byer甚至怀疑如果自己不小心的话，对方真能面不改色说出“长官，你拉链忘记拉上了”之类的话。这种特质Byer不知道究竟是好是坏，但不管怎么说，对方的问题实在没什么好具体回答的。瞥了眼对方，Byer往自己房间而去，“我去梳洗。”

Byer虽然喜欢有效率的行动，不过类似刷牙必须要超过五分钟之类的卫生习惯通常让他在早上的时候，行动显得不怎么迅速。  
——但不管怎么说，Byer觉得自己还不至于慢成这样。所以，当他梳洗完毕走出房间，发现Cross已经吃完早餐和James在沙发上看着电视，餐桌上只有他一个人的早餐时，愣愣在门后站了好一会儿。

“长官，你动作太慢。我和James都等到饿了，就先吃了。”Cross似乎正颇有兴致的看着电视，他漫不经心回头那么说。  
James也附和着叫了一声。  
不明白仅仅十五分钟怎么来得及完成“等到饿了”这个过程的Byer没有再太多追究对方像是逃避帮他收拾餐具的这一状况。他走向餐桌，完成自己的早餐。

早餐后，两人一狗出发去往湖边。  
对于到湖边钓鱼的活动，原本Byer以为不会出现什么奇怪的状况，但事实似乎恰恰相反。  
在Cross率先在湖边坐下，Byer跟着坐在旁边之后，后者在柔软的草地上发现了一枚纽扣。

从小Byer对自己的记性都拥有足够的认识和自信，他知道自己没有搞错。这颗纽扣是昨天Cross身上那件衬衣上的。  
所以问题出现——这颗纽扣不可能是没穿那件衬衣的Cross今天掉落的，而从还不特别脏的纽扣外观来看，也不存在很早以前Cross就已经把纽扣丢在这里的可能。综合下来，唯一说得通的情况只剩下：昨天Cross来过湖边。

那么，昨天Cross来湖边做什么？  
和对方一整天几乎都在一起的Byer能确定Cross白天没有机会到湖边来，Cross只可能是夜晚一个人过来——他一个人偷偷来湖边来，是为了做什么？

Byer拿起纽扣，递到Cross面前，不动声色地开口，“Cross，你的纽扣掉这里了。”他仔细观察着身边之人的侧脸。  
Cross的表情几乎没有变化，他甚至都没伸手接纽扣，反而云淡风轻地调整了下坐姿，“长官，你把纽扣扔了吧。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为我不会钉纽扣。”  
Cross回答得天经地义。  
而问“为什么”的人怎么也没想到这个答案，就好像他怎么没想到对方可以在被揭穿的第一时间神情完全保持自然很镇定。  
他的特工不该是可以那么沉得住气的人。  
Byer那么想着，重新转头望向平静的湖面。他没有再继续关于纽扣的话题。

过了一会儿，Cross神情自若地开口。  
“长官你上一次钓鱼是什么时候？”他问。  
问就问了，还不忘发表一下自己的感想，“不过我觉得长官你不适合钓鱼，即便是你的鱼钩，我觉得鱼闻到都会避而远之。”  
至今都无法区分每次如此发言的对方到底是太诚实才那么说还是就是想调侃他才那么说的Byer放弃思索这个问题，他直接回答，“十一岁。”  
“十一岁，”Cross重复着这个数字，这绝对是个值得吐槽的答案，不过，Cross的注意力被更让他感触的事吸引，他自嘲着笑了笑，“长官，猜猜我十一岁时发生了什么？”  
那么说完，又很快反应过来，“对了，差点忘了，我的事情你当然都看过报告。”  
的确什么都知道的Byer还是低声说，“你可以说说看。”

Byer一直理解为什么Cross总是话那么多。  
事实上，Cross不是喜欢说话，他是喜欢有人听他说话。Cross喜欢有人听他说话而带给他的自己被关注的安心感觉。

这世界上，有人喜欢刺激，有人喜欢金钱，有人喜欢名誉，有人喜欢权利，而Cross，他仅仅是喜欢有人能听到他说的话。  
Byer认为，这样的愿望不应该被拒绝。他注视着自己的浮标，安静聆听。

“我十一岁那年，June第一次对我笑。”Cross抱膝将头正在手臂上开始讲故事，“June是我的姐姐。她比我大四岁。她一直很怕我，她怕我出现在她同学的面前，所以总是躲避我。那是她第一次正眼看我，第一次对我笑，第一次愿意带我出去玩。那天，我们坐了好几部车，June一直牵着我的手，她给我好吃的糖。然后还说帮我买冰激凌。”  
James不安地叫了下，在Cross身旁磨蹭着他。Cross高兴地抱起James，他一边顺着毛抚摸James一边接着讲下去，“那时候我怎么那么傻，我以为我能吃到冰激凌呢，都不知道自己就那么把家给弄丢了。”

是啊，Kenneth就是那么傻。他以为他的姐姐会带着冰激凌回来。他从白天等到夜晚，还担心姐姐迷路了想去找姐姐。  
在那之后，他自己再也没有回过家。

“幸好后来你遇到了Stone。”Byer从来不会安慰人，可以说是出自本能，他那么说。  
然而，这件对Kenneth来说，绝对算幸运的事却让Cross肯定地开口，“不是那样，长官。我遇到Stone，那是最不幸的事情。”

关于Stone和Kenneth的故事，其实Byer都知道。

James Stone是个小偷和骗子，但同时，他也是个好人。  
那天很多人看到一个说不出自己家住址，说不出自己名字的孩子，但只有Stone带那个孩子去吃饭，并收留了那个孩子。他管那个孩子叫James，对那个孩子说叫James的男人都很勇敢，不能随便哭。  
其实一开始Stone的打算不是收养Kenneth。他花了一个月的时间为Kenneth找后者的家人。为防止搞错让Kenneth失望，他独自去见了被他找到的那户人家。在他提到Kenneth的时候，他知道他找对了，但同时也知道自己不会把Kenneth送回去。  
之后，Stone扮演起Kenneth养父的角色。

Stone不是个身手厉害的小偷，他是警察局的常客。有一次他又被关了起来，由于他曾让Kenneth在家等他，不要出去，所以，当他几天后被释放出来回家的时候，Kenneth差点被饿死在家里。  
之后，Stone因为害怕自己再被抓Kenneth没人照顾而减少了犯罪。减少犯罪的结果就是他们的生活愈加艰难。

最后一次Stone犯的案是他盗窃了一家超市……

“前一天我和Stone经过一家食品店，我说我想吃巧克力。我都不知道Stone连买冬衣的钱也没有，我说我想吃巧克力。然后，当天。”知道Byer不需要上下文的Cross直接进入主题，解释这个故事到底不幸在哪里，“Stone从超市出来的时候就被发现了，一路被追。为了能逃脱追捕，Stone把偷来的钱撒了一路以吸引路人拾取制造混乱。他拼了命地逃，结果，却不小心被高速行驶的货车撞到。在他死时，因为一路撒钱，他的身上已经没剩赃款，只剩下两盒巧克力。”  
Cross盯着视线前方，微微停顿之后总结这个故事，“其实不过是偷盗，本来被捕没关系。可是，Stone怕自己被关Kenneth会没人管，所以，他怎么也不想让自己被抓住——这是他拼命要逃跑的原因。而因为他拼命逃跑，所以他才没有能够看到那部车，最后被那部车撞到。”

“所以，你认为Stone遇到Kenneth很不幸？”Byer问。  
Cross紧紧抿着嘴唇，在片刻的沉默后说，“这是我的错。”  
“你搞错了，Cross。”Byer微微挺直了背，他一字字道来，“如果按照你的逻辑，害死Stone的那个人是我。”

7  
“在Kenneth的故事里，他十一岁的时候，他的姐姐June十五岁。那时候，June认识一个男朋友，她很崇拜她的男朋友。男朋友随便说的一句话，发表的任何意见，她都不假思索地接受并信奉。她的男朋友有一次提到了物竟择优，适者生存的观点，这个观点解答了June长久以来的问题。然后，她决定淘汰她的弟弟。”  
曾经根本没察觉自己在和June交往的，June的男朋友把整个故事补充完整。这个他二十一岁时知道的故事。  
说完后，Byer先看着湖面，在好几分钟都没有听到身边之人的回应后，转头望过去。

Cross看起来像是思考得有些辛苦，他不确定地眨眼，然后迟疑着问，“所以，长官，你会让我加入计划，会单独对我进行训练，就是因为你是June的那个男朋友？”  
的确就是这样。Byer很清楚这个答案，却花了好一会儿的时间才说出口，“是这样。”

Cross在等到这个回答之后，平静地点头，“这么说来，这是唯一的好事。”  
Byer有点不明白Cross在说什么。  
这种情况很少见，他不清楚Cross在说什么。而另一种情况更是前所未有——他想要知道Cross在说什么。  
“你是说加入计划是唯一的好事？”他追问。  
Cross摇头纠正，“我是说单独训练。”

声音在空气中传播据说是通过波的形式，但这是Byer第一次，真实感受到波动的震荡。  
他听着Cross说“我是说单独训练”，感觉自己的身子像是在被拉扯，什么东西撞来撞去。  
他想寻找一个出口，有个答案在寻找一个出口。

“你发现没有，长官？”  
不知过去多久，Cross的声音在Byer的耳边再次响起。  
你发现没有？  
Byer也那么问自己，没有得到答案的他只能再问对方，“发现什么？”  
Cross肯定地指出,“你果然一条鱼都钓不到，长官。”  
之前表达过“即便是你的鱼钩，我觉得鱼闻到都会避而远之”的人一副自己很有先见之明的模样。

Byer慢慢将目光移到自己的鱼竿上，盯着看了好一会儿。  
Cross总是有办法让Byer去计较一些Byer原该完全不在意的事。  
Byer问对方，“上次你钓到鱼了？”  
“没有，”Cross很快回答，神情自然地为自己没有钓到鱼给出最无可反驳的理由，“后来我发现了原因——这个湖里根本没有鱼。”  
……没有鱼他们今天是为什么要来钓鱼？  
Byer忍不住转头望向一脸泰然自若的人。  
总算，在Byer好一会儿没吭声的情况下，Cross察觉到异样，他犹豫了一下，小心为自己解释，“长官，我相信，你钓不到鱼和湖里没鱼这一状况没有直接关系。”还特地在“你”字上加了重音。

很早以前Byer就怀疑过，这到底是自己有些纵容的缘故还是对方本身劣性难改的关系？天底下口无遮拦的人足够多，但从来没有另一个人能像Cross这样让Byer伤脑筋。

但现在看来，Byer并不认为这是什么坏事。  
他收起鱼竿，“我觉得没有钓到鱼的主要原因是你的鱼饵过期了。”  
Cross显然不怎么相信Byer的说辞，不过和通常情况一样，他不会质疑Byer的说法，“抱歉，长官。我尝不出鱼饵过不过期。”随口回答了一句，他跟着Byer站起身来。

在没有鱼的池塘边钓鱼的活动就那么结束。Byer和Cross自然是空手而回。  
回到木屋离午餐还有些时间，Cross老样子往客厅而去。

天知道什么时候这个秘密特工居然养成整天窝在沙发上看电视的习惯？Byer下意识目光追随着对方的身影。然后，就发生了那件事——  
Byer看看径直往前走的Cross直接撞上了被Byer移动过的沙发。

第一时间Byer愣在那里，没反应过来自己究竟看到了什么，没反应过来自己看到的究竟意味着什么。

Cross似乎也愣了一下，随即他转头，想要若无其事的笑已经不可避免透漏出不安的掩饰，他说，“走太快，我没留神……”  
但这当然不可能是没留神那么简单的情况。  
Byer的脑海一瞬间闪过关于对方的许多片段。

Cross让Byer开车带着他们到达目的地。  
Cross给James佩戴了回发出响声的脚链。  
Cross走进树林的时候一直拿手摸着树。  
Cross没有看向Byer指着的湖泊。  
Cross没有伸手去接Byer准备递给他的纽扣。  
Cross从来不去碰被Byer动过的餐具……

这一切，都指向同一个事实——

Byer条件反射想伸手到Cross眼前试探，但最终他没有那么做。既然已经可以肯定答案，他不想看到那样的画面。  
他一点也不想看到Cross没有办法察觉有人在他眼前挥手的画面。如果Cross看不见东西……不……  
Byer知道，这已经不是如果了。

之前种种的疑点，此刻终于都被解答。

例如关于在湖边遗落的那枚纽扣——  
Cross之前一定记熟了木屋的布置和散步的路线，但对那个离木屋很远的小湖他却不熟悉。所以说，昨天Byer提议去湖边看看的时候，明智的做法，Cross该拒绝Byer去湖边的提议，可是，他却没那么做。他宁愿自己半夜辛苦地一遍遍熟悉那条路，熟悉那个湖边草坪，也还是选择了和Byer一起去钓鱼。  
他没能发现自己在不知道第几次模拟坐下的时候弄丢了纽扣。而第二天，他也根本看不到Byer递给他的纽扣，不知道Byer发现的是他前一天衣服上的扣子。当时，他仅仅为了没法准确接下纽扣而找着借口没有伸手。

此外，他还特地避免在Byer面前准备早餐。在Byer看着他的时候，他甚至不敢往杯子里倒牛奶。  
他整天对着电视，可实际他什么也看不见。他看不到电视屏幕上“角马迁徙纪实”的字样，结果因为只听到几句解说而以为那个节目关于鳄鱼。  
为怕Byer发现，他甚至无法把食物吃干净。  
他没能自己挑选带花纹的被子，也许他找了个小女孩帮他挑的，他不知道他买的被子很难看。  
还有James，也许他原本想买的是公狗，可是他看不见，他不知道其实James是母的，他不知道宠物店的店员骗了他……

Byer第一次不忍思考下去。  
Byer从来没有想过思考一件事竟可以让他有种呼吸不过来的感觉。  
但现在，他没有办法继续想下去。

Cross在迟疑和一番思想挣扎之后，终于有些自暴自弃地垂下双肩，嘴角扬起一起自嘲的苦笑猜测着开口，“长官，你该不会正用手在我眼前晃吧？”  
“没有，Cross。”Byer说，他重复，“我没有那么做。”  
Cross表示相信地点了点头，接着无奈又不怎么甘心地开口，“长官，你没事移动沙发做什么？”  
Byer回答，“我想将沙发移到离双人沙发更近一点的地方。”  
Cross低头听着，过了很久，像是作出某种决定，他叹了口气，“好吧，长官，接下来是买一送一的活动，虽然我想你可能一开始就知道——其实你的项圈里没有炸药。”

的确，Byer已经知道这件事。他知道他的项圈没有任何危险。就在昨天晚上，他已试着拆下过项圈。  
那时他对自己居然会以为Cross是回来对付自己的这一行为感到愚蠢。他应该知道，Cross永远没有危险。

可能好一会儿没等到Byer的回应，看不到Byer表情的Cross不安而忐忑，张嘴的时候，他的嘴唇不易察觉地颤抖了一下，然后他试探着问，“长官，你会准备怎么对付我？”

Byer从脖子上拆下项圈，“其实我昨晚就已经看过这个项圈了，项圈的内侧刻着EB，那是我名字的缩写吧？”  
Cross点头，“我觉得如果刻在外侧的话，就真的太像宠物项圈了。”  
“你的项圈是不是刻着AC？”  
“是。”Cross说。  
Byer伸手去拆Cross脖子上的项圈。被忽然碰到的人下意识闪躲了下，但最终还是停下动作，任Byer拆了他的项圈。  
“你把两个项圈搞反了，”Byer交换项圈，把手上刻着EB的项圈递给Cross，“我们换一下戴吧。”

前一天的晚上，当Byer决定试着拆下自己项圈的时候，他思考了很多。  
他意识到对于自己来说，他始终把Aaron Cross当成与众不同的存在。他想知道这是为什么，他想知道这样做对不对？但他一直没有找到答案。  
他为此感到困扰。  
直到这一刻。

Byer注视着Cross低头用手指反复摩挲着项圈内侧的那个EB刻痕的模样，虽然Byer仍然不确定这种与众不同是什么，这种与众不同对不对，但他却已经能够做出决定，他知道自己应该怎么做。

“我们回‘我们的公寓’去？”  
Byer用对方曾经使用过的词那么问。他觉得他看到Cross的目光闪动了一下，亮得晃眼。他真的很难相信这个人的眼睛会看不见东西。  
Cross看起来高兴地笑了下，接着，低头将刻着EB字样的项圈佩戴到脖子上，“长官，你们已经不再追杀我了吗？”他问。  
“一年半前这个任务就被取消了。”  
“是因为觉得我不再危险了？”  
“是。”  
“长官，你该知道，我从来都不危险。”  
“我知道，Cross。”  
“所以，为什么还是决定杀我？”  
“我不能让任何一个特工被特殊对待。”  
“长官，你还记不记得你问我，我是否感到生气？”  
“我记得。”  
“这个答案很显而易见，没有人会喜欢被追杀。”Cross说，接着他补充，“而更重要的，我知道下令的那个人是你，长官。”  
“你的确应该生气。”  
“不过现在，我也绑架了你。我们扯平？”  
“成交。”  
“那不如我们先吃午饭，长官？”Cross忽然跳转话题。  
有时候Byer觉得自己真是跟不上这个思维过于灵活的特工的思路。  
在没来得及回答之前，Cross猜到他感想地予以解释，“长官，你得知道我为了赶时间，早餐吃了片薄薄的面包。James都吃得比我多点。”

Byer觉得Cross在逃避话题，但他丝毫没有施压压力的打算。  
说实话，Byer从来不算是个有同情心的人。他始终坚信每个人都得为自己负责，没有人应该得到同情，没有人值得同情。而对于Cross来说，Byer更相信Cross有足够的能力。  
Cross不需要同情，完全不需要。Byer很清楚这一点。  
但他无法阻止自己害怕对方受伤的心情。  
不过，那应该不是同情。

可以给无数人的，那种叫同情。只会独独给一个人的，那是另一种东西。

“别那么自然的和James去比，你知道它是只小狗。”Byer顺着Cross的台词说，“还是位女士。”  
“是，长官。”Cross听话地纠正自己的说辞，“——早餐我只吃了片薄薄的面包。长官你都吃得比我多点。”  
Byer算是知道Cross到底有多会说话了。他轻咳一声，明智转移话题，“午餐吃什么？”  
“牛肉番茄小馄饨。”Cross很快回答。说着，他率先往厨房走过去，一如既往肯定的脚步，语调里还带着丝揶揄地自我调侃，“长官，你没把厨房给移动掉吧？”

8  
Aaron Cross是个骗子。  
说起来Byer一直知道这一点——他知道Cross喜欢骗人还有偷人东西，他以为这只是对方下意识想要纪念自己养父的一种不算太病态的方式。Byer从来没觉得Cross在这些方面如何精通或者专业。直到这一次，他终于清楚意识到自己低估了Cross。

午餐的时候，Cross讲述了那场火灾。他说他和Marta那天没有来得及下楼，只有往楼上而去。到处都是浓烟，他们跑到一间房间锁上了门。消防队来得还算及时，但大楼里困了很多人。他把Marta先送上了云梯，那时候火已经烧进了房间。他爬到窗外，眼睛疼得不停流眼泪。之后他在医院醒过来的时候，眼前一片漆黑。  
“然后Marta向我求婚了。”Cross放下汤匙，语带得意地那么说。  
Byer瞥了炫耀的人一眼，“但你没成为Shearing博士的新娘？”  
不过对于从来没学过脸皮这个词的特工来说，他从来听不懂调侃。Cross若无其事接下去说，“但是我知道Marta那么做是出于她以为她有责任。没有事故，我和她都不会想到把对方当成结婚对象，所以，我选择了离开。”  
说到这里的时候，Cross停顿了好一会儿。  
然后他说，他想回到Byer身边。

人类就是有这种愚蠢的习惯，听到自己愿意听到的话，从来不会去质疑真实性。  
Byer也不可避免。  
所以他相信了。他相信了Cross所有的话。  
包括Cross用完午餐说，他回房间收拾东西。

在五分钟后，Byer察觉到异样。  
他起身赶往Cross的房间。  
然而，房间里已不见Cross的身影。

Cross简直似仓皇而逃。他没收拾任何东西，在走进房间后，可能就直接爬窗离开。唯一稍稍停留所做的事，就是在窗户玻璃上用记号笔写了两句话。  
字体歪斜凌乱到有些难以辨识，但Byer还是能看出来——  
谢谢，长官。  
PS：请照顾James。

如同诀别。

Byer开始明白，午餐时Cross的每一句话每一个字，都说了谎——  
如果Cross真的因为火灾而导致失明，他也许的确会想回到Byer身边。可是，如果是想回到Byer身边，Aaron Cross唯一会使用的办法就是证明自己有用。  
Cross想要的归属感不仅仅是被收留，他需要别人需要他的感受。  
而事实上，Cross几乎放弃了所有努力，他轻易妥协，简直听天由命，这绝对不是他想回到Byer身边时的态度。

那么，如果，他不是想回到Byer身边，他又为什么回来？  
Byer只有一个答案——不是Cross不打算回到Byer身边，只是，Cross知道，自己不可能留下多久了。

那是Byer很早就注意到的事。Cross一直精神气色都不太好。Byer不明白自己怎么就没深入想下去。  
Outcome项目之初，他们的参与者有三个死于了用药过程。基因是至今科学都无法彻底解读的东西，即便他们的项目以为自己掌握了什么，病变却仍然不在他们的可控范围内。那些中途死去的参与者有过在死前发生过五感障碍、头痛难忍的症状。  
Byer曾以为一旦基因稳定下来就无后顾之忧了，但现在，他怀疑自己搞错了。

所以Cross故意把Byer的房间调到那么远的地方。他是在防止Byer会听到晚上他的动静。也许他难以入眠，也许是更糟的情况……

Byer在Cross的床边发现了安眠药。虽然不是什么独此一家的东西，但Byer认得出这瓶药曾摆在自己公寓卧室床头。还想过对方没帮自己带上安眠药的人这才发现，对方其实顺手牵羊了这瓶安眠药。  
为了防止自己吃错药，Cross特地试探着问过Byer。

——于是，他放心使用。  
Byer记得自己安眠药的数量，撇去前一晚Cross夜晚有行动的情况，后者唯一有机会用药的只有第一天晚上，而就那么一个晚上，Cross服用了近十片药。

其实Cross并非真的那么依赖药物——如果那样，他大可以自己去弄安眠药。  
Cross也许根本就不在乎自己身上的状况，甚至懒得理会。仅仅是出于寂寞，他才想找个人看着自己死去。  
但现在，Cross改变主意了。

他改变了主意，他不希望Byer看着他死去。  
准确来说，他变得不忍让Byer看着他死去了。  
Byer相信自己找到了对方逃走的原因。

“我们回‘我们的公寓’？”  
Byer那么问的时候，Cross没有回答。  
这是他唯一的诚实，他没有对Byer认真的邀请进行欺骗。  
在那时，Cross已经决定离开。

可是Byer，不打算接受Cross的决定。

习惯靠团队进行调查的Byer发现一旦仅凭个人一己之力，想要查找一个人真是比想象中要困难很多。  
首先他跟踪了Stone那条线。从Stone和Kenneth曾经的住处到Stone的坟墓，这两个线索花了他三天的时间来排除可能。接着，还剩下的就是Kenneth曾经的家。  
为了提高工作效率，Byer将排查这附近新房客情况的工作交给了私家侦探。一贯善于分析并决断的他来到Kitsom夫妇的住宅附近，试图从另一个角度来找出Cross的去向。

这个下午，他坐在Kitsom夫妇住宅对面的咖啡馆，一边监视着目标房子，一边听着特工Aaron Cross的一些录音文件。

那时某次Cross擅自行动的录音内容。知道自己被监听的特工还是在提前完成任务后，来到了这里。

“请问，你是Kitsom夫人吗？”  
“我是，你是？”  
“我叫Aaron Cross。是Kenneth Kitsom的战友。”  
“……你好……请进。”

“Kenneth有和你提到过我们？”Kitsom夫人的声音带着迟疑地说。  
“他从来没有提过。不过，在Kitsom临死的时候，他让我来这里。”  
“……他一定恨死我们了吧？”  
Cross在好一会儿的沉默后才回答，“我想是的。他恨你们。”  
Kitsom夫人的语气中，终于带上了一丝颤动，“如果他懂得恨我们……我……真的很高兴。”  
“但他不明白你们为什么要遗弃他。”  
“我们……”Kitsom夫人很快地开口，又很快地说不下去。  
Cross冷静地继续，“我们一直都告诉他，那是因为他太笨了。那是他的错。”  
“不是那样！”Kitsom夫人脱口否认，音调微微偏高，接着，又低沉下来，“不是因为他……不是因为他的智力我们抛弃他，我只是因为……他是我的孩子。”

“你能明白那种感受吗？那是你的孩子，他已经十一岁了，他看到你，却只会管你叫‘Kitsom夫人’，而他的父亲，他也只会叫‘先生’。他从来就只会那么叫我们……你永远不知道他在想什么，而你对他所有的感情，他也完全不明白……”  
“他明白。”Cross纠正，指出，“他知道他被你们抛弃了。”  
“我们没有抛弃他……我们没有……”Kitsom夫人下意识自我说服地重复。  
“不管怎么说，今天我来，是想传达Kitsom临死时，让我带给你和Kitsom先生的话。”  
“……Kenneth想对我们说什么？”Kitsom夫人的声音不安地颤抖着。  
Cross在微微停顿后开口，“只有一句——‘妈妈，爸爸’。”

Kitsom夫人一下子哭了出来。  
“那时他走丢的时候，我们真的花了两周在拼命找他……”几乎是被潜意识操纵，Kitsom夫人宣泄般的倾吐，“我们真的很担心他。June也为此哭过。但是……但是，Ken的离开也让我们终于体会到了新的生活……不用看到他被欺负而难过，不用整天担心他出什么事……我……我真的是十一年来……第一次得到平静……”  
“后来，Stone先生找到了我……”声音一下子绷紧，“那时我真的是……我真的不是真心的。只是我们家好不容易可以得到宁静，可以像一个正常的家庭那样……我真的太累了，我很想休息……我下意识说了希望Stone先生帮我们照顾Kenneth……”  
“于是，你们从此得到了平静？”Cross轻声问。  
“不，我不是那么冷血的母亲。”抽泣起来的声音，“因为那时，在我说希望Stone先生帮我们照顾Kenneth的时候，Stone先生一下子很坚决地拒绝了。他说，他是来告诉我，他把Kenneth从我们这里抢走了。他说，Kenneth没有被你们抛弃，Kenneth是被我抢走的。”  
“……他说Kenneth没有被你们抛弃时的表情，让我觉得，也许他比我们更适合照顾Kenneth……”  
“于是，你们就此心安理得开始新生活了？”Cross的声音一下子冷了很多。  
“我们知道Stone先生生活困难。其实几次我们想给他钱的，可是他都以他不是保姆是养父为理由给拒绝了。”

“Kenneth在军队的时候，过得好吗？”Kitsom夫人在语气稍稍平静后犹豫着问。  
好一会儿后，Cross慢慢回答，“他过得很好。”

Byer用耳机静静听着Cross的谎言。

“我该走了。”音频里，Cross为这段对话划下休止符。  
“告辞了，Kitsom夫人。”

在这段拜访之后，Cross还在附近逗留了两个多小时。  
花两小时等来的对白非常简单。  
“先生，你的钱包掉了。”Cross那么说。  
“哦。谢谢！”  
“不客气。再见，先生。”

Byer忽然反应过来，Cross是不可能回到这里的。

“告辞了，Kitsom夫人。”  
“再见，先生。”

Cross的确是原谅了自己的父母，但与此同时，他也已经明白了，自己再也无法回到这个家里的事实。  
Cross早已没有家可回去了。

Byer曾以为自己足够了解Cross了，他以为他应该是最能猜到Cross去哪里的人。  
但事实偏偏相反，那么显而易见的事实，他却是最后一个才知道的人——  
Cross没有地方可以去。  
一个地方也没有。

Byer很快结账，驱车去接James。  
一路开着车，忍不住回想这段音频之后的事情。

那天的后来，Cross回到Byer公寓。

“对不起，长官。”一进门胡子都没拆的Cross就对知道他私自行动的Byer那么说。  
Cross从来不是那么会反省的人。一般来说总是要在被指出错误后才认错。所以，Byer知道主动说对不起的对方与其说是道歉，不如说是不自觉在寻求安慰。从知道他经历了什么的长官那里寻求安慰。  
这让Byer伤了好一会儿脑筋。他最不擅长的是就是为别人解决感性上的问题。  
在这样的状况下，他应该说什么？他想了下才找到建议，“下次不要擅自行动了。”  
面对这样的说辞，Cross在微微愣了下之后笑了起来，“长官，你真的太不会安慰人了。”

Cross的揶揄在当时给Byer留下很深的印象。  
Byer遇到过太多那种情况，在自己想要安抚别人的发言之后，被指摘无情。从来就没有人能发现他那么说的原意是出于安抚。  
Cross是第一个，听懂他安慰的人。

9  
走近木屋的时候，James抢先高兴叫起来，撒腿往木屋跑。  
Byer考虑着自己要不要堵住窗户，不过最终还是从门里走了进去。

客厅里，Cross亲昵抱着James，被舔得不停拿袖子蹭脸。  
Byer站在门口注视着对方，这三天他都没有因为对方的不辞而别而生气——从逻辑上，他也觉得自己的确没有生气的理由，然而，当他真正见到一直在找的人时，情感莫名不受控地翻涌。  
“如果你真想一个人躲起来的话，就不该继续留在这里。”语气有些僵硬地那么说。  
听到自己话音的Byer都觉得自己的发言太冲动过分。  
不过特工Aaron Cross从来“逆来顺受”。  
“长官，最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。”他不以为意地回答。  
有一刻Byer觉得有个声音哽在自己喉咙，让他不知道怎么开口。  
Cross在微微的犹豫之后，又小声补充了一句，“而且我已没有其他地方可以去了。”  
Byer没再设法让自己说出话来，他走上前去，伸手一把拥抱住眼前之人。  
他们之间第二个拥抱，和第一次的意义完全不同。

“还记得你也问过我，是不是感到生气的问题吗？”好一会儿后Byer开口。  
Cross觉得自己的脸抵着Byer肩膀都有点透不气起来，不过他没动，仅仅回答，“记得。”  
“我没有生气。”Byer给出答案，这个问题的答案，“从被你用枪抵着，听到你说‘好久不见，长官’开始，我就没有生气过。相反，我觉得我有些高兴。”  
Cross不怎么相信，他抱怨，“我倒觉得那时候你恨不得扒了我的皮，每句话都在刺探我。”  
“……我高兴的时候就是这个样子。”  
“这倒是，长官。”Cross终于赞同。

他们维持了一会儿拥抱的姿势，然后，Byer终于决定进入正题。  
“现在，告诉我你的状况。”  
Byer把Cross按坐在沙发上。  
有时候，Byer真的会觉得很难搞定自己这个特工，但当他真的想要做到的时候，他知道自己可以。  
在Cross面前的茶几上坐下，Byer将手搭在对方肩上，以便让对方清楚自己现在正对着他。  
Cross踌躇了一下，“长官，其实你已经猜到了吧？”他反问。  
“是的。”  
Cross放弃般微微松下了肩膀，“所以就是这样，我快死了，长官。”他直接了当地说。

一直以来Cross都是这样，喜欢挣扎尝试，但只要Byer坚持，最终他总是会先放弃。  
Byer知道对方其实是个有原则的人，但在面对Byer的时候，通常Cross都会倾向于妥协。曾经Byer认为那是因为自己很特殊的关系，现在他明白，特殊的不是他本身，特殊的是Cross对他的态度。  
Byer一点也不想利用对方对自己的这种态度，不过这一次，他却依旧选择以此让对方来让步。

“因为当初用的药？”他紧紧追着问。  
Cross完全放弃防御，“应该是。一开始是比较轻微的症状，医生解释不清楚是怎么回事的基因病变。我意识到不妙，所以就告别了Marta。我不希望她知道这件事而内疚。”  
“然后你一个人搬到这里来住？”  
“是，我想找个舒适的地方好好度假。”  
“为什么在近半年后想到来找我？”  
“……我最近头疼得厉害，睡不着觉。”Cross显得不怎么乐意地说，但最终，他还是肯定地道来，“长官，我觉得如果你能在我身边的话，我会睡得比较安心。”  
这个回答让Byer怔了怔，原本想接着问对方为什么离开的他没有再问下去。

说起来Byer实际知道自己问的每一个问题的答案，之所以那么追问，只是想瓦解Cross最后的心理防线，让后者彻底放弃离开的想法。  
这是Byer的习惯，素来强势的做法。

……但也许，他可以有另外更柔性些的方式。  
莫名产生这样的想法，在听到自己心中的答案被对方以，几乎像是美丽的说辞道出口之后。

“Aaron，你记得你对我说过你养父临死时对你说的话吗？”Byer低声另起话题。  
Cross有些意外和茫然，但他还是点了下头，边回忆边总结，“我记得。那时候我涉世未深，天真单纯，长官你趁虚而入问了我很多事。”  
Byer没空计较Cross的语文水平，他进入自己的主题，“那时Stone让你一定要勇敢活下去，他说，你必须活下去，因为这个世界上一定有个人会需要你的，就像他那么需要你。”

那天Cross坐在床上，穿着那件皮衣，没头没脑说了很多事，主动说的——Byer连问都不用问。  
Byer想，大概自己就是自那个时候起，越来越了解Cross的。例如在那天，他知道Kenneth寻求归属感的根本原因。  
所以Kenneth会加入军队。是Stone给了Kenneth坚强活下去的信念，让他那么努力想要成为被需要的人。  
……然而，之后他一再被放弃。

两年前的车上，当Byer听到是Cross在袭击中生还下来的消息，也许内心有一丝欣喜，但他最直接的感想却是懊恼。他曾以任务失败来解释自己的情绪，其实。他知道，更让他懊恼的是，他认为让Cross在什么都不知道的情况下死去至少比在让他得知自己被抛弃要稍好些。

“结果，无论是部队，还是Outcome，都没有那么需要你。”Byer接下去慢慢道来。  
Cross低头安静听着，随即刻意说笑般开口问，“长官，你说是不是Stone在骗我？”  
“Stone没有骗你。那个需要你的人真的存在，始终存在。”Byer肯定地说，“那个人十九岁的时候就和你有了交集；二十一岁的时候知道你的存在；三十四岁的时候第一次出现在你的面前；四十岁的时候，他需要你一直留在他的身边。”

Cross的表情有些微的动摇。他张嘴想说什么，但最终只无声地动了动唇。  
Byer双手扶住对方的肩，“Aaron，我希望你留在我身边，至少是之后的几十年时间。”  
Cross迟疑着，不确定地扯出一丝笑来，“长官，这要求太高了。你知道我没办法做到。”  
“记得我说过吗？没有‘没办法做到’。办法我会来想，你只需要负责做到。”

“像是‘保持呼吸’那样的办法？”片刻后，Cross恢复常态若无其事地说笑了下。  
Byer明白，Cross是接受了自己的方案。  
“虽然Outcome等很多计划被废弃了，但实验室的研究还在继续。我相信应该能解决你的问题。”  
他直接讨论到具体的措施。  
Byer相信自己已经说服Cross，接下来的工作会简单很多。然而，出乎他意料的是，Cross似乎对他的提议不怎么赞同，虽然看不见却下意识努力直视他的眼睛里，带着迟疑的困扰。  
“Aaron，你觉得有什么问题吗？”Byer问。  
这一次，Cross的反应让Byer意识到自己的猜错也许方向错误了。  
Cross与其说是听了Byer的说辞没反应，不如说他像是根本对Byer在说话没反应。

这种情况也出现在之前的失败案例中。当时有参与者在脑死亡前视觉神经出问题，也有人死于心脏衰竭，但同样神经出现问题，死前失去听力。  
Byer自认为习惯进行风险评估，习惯尽量对各种恶劣的情况提前作出预案，但偏偏遇到Cross，他什么也做不到。  
他根本不愿去想，一定要到面对的时候才被动接受。

望向似乎考虑着什么的Cross，想要开口的Byer几乎是哽了一下，才意识到自己说什么也没有用。  
这时，Cross先开口了，“我现在能听到了，刚才只是暂时失聪。”  
轻描淡写的语气，但已无法掩盖事实，Byer很清楚这一点。从Cross刚才一点也没有意外的表情来看，这种“暂时失聪”的情况显然已经不是第一次了。  
也许，当初Cross失明也是这样一个过程——不知道哪一次的失明，会再也看不到任何东西……

Byer注视着Cross。后者的眼睛里，还是闪动着一如既往的漂亮光芒，唇色显得有一些苍白，不过在说话时，有力的吐字牵动着脸上的表情，鲜活而生动。  
就是这个有着那么镇定表情的人，他根本看不到Byer的脸。而在刚才，他也听不到Byer说了什么，他对整个世界的感知，只剩下流动的空气，自己的呼吸。就在这样的状态下，他判断出Byer发现了什么，作出自己是否坦白选择的决定——没有留给自己一点点的时间来克服害怕或者无助感。

直到此刻。  
好一会儿未能听到Byer的回答，Cross终于流露出一丝不安，想了下，他解释，“长官，我没想过要隐瞒你，是你自己没有问我。”  
一贯的耍赖态度。总是无辜地瞪大眼睛，就好像他真的不知道似的说“长官，你没告诉我不能这样”。  
Byer想，果然是自己很早之前就太纵容对方的关系。

可是，这正是在对方身上Byer最不忍剥夺的的东西——自由。  
特工不能有自由。可是Cross不一样，Byer对Cross不一样。  
如果说，Cross一直在Byer手中，那么，Byer从来没有握起过自己的手，相反，他为对方伸展开了手掌。

“知道吗，如果那时候是你陷入恋爱，我不会罚你。”  
Byer决定告诉对方，其实对方连耍赖都不需要。  
不过Cross的注意力有些超出范围了，好奇心旺盛的特工一副察觉到什么的样子，“所以当时三号真的恋爱了？”  
“Aaron，你太八卦了。”  
“我只是想验证自己的推测。当时我就察觉到，三号的眼睛里充满了感情。”Cross若无其事展现着自己话唠的能力，“那太明显了。三号他情绪反复多变，思维迟疑，过于防备，神经紧张。不过我真的挺好奇，他到底是喜欢上了什么人会让他那么失常？”  
Byer打量Cross，“你认为那样很失常？”  
“我觉得漂亮的做法应该是默默关注自己喜欢的人的够了，不需要告诉她，只是在每次节日的时候，悄悄在她的窗台放一束花。”  
Byer觉得Cross的说辞像是在说往墓地上放花。

天知道Cross是哪里看来的这种献花的“恋爱”做法？倒是之前所说的“情绪反复多变，思维迟疑，过于防备，神经紧张”，这方面并不擅长的Byer却猜想，那有可能是真的恋爱。  
变得不像自己，犹豫难决，不知道还能怎么做，这就是因为，陷入恋爱。

“Aaron。”一直不知道自己还能怎么做而顺着对方说辞的Byer终于决定结束这段对话，这段Cross仅仅是为了，虚张声势而进行的对话。  
Cross就是这样。在他有足够的坚强去面对的时候，他反而喜欢寻求来自他人的安慰。但如果他已无法自己站立起来，他却连手，都不愿伸向救援的人。  
Byer不得不伸手主动抓住对方的手。

忽然被握着手的Cross微微疑惑，“什么事，长官？”  
“你一直希望自己成为被需要的人。有没有想过，你应该也可以试着需要下别人？”Byer一字字道来。

Cross好一会儿没回答，然后，他回握住Byer的手。  
“也许很快我就完全听不到了，然后我也看不到。这样的话，我就只剩下触觉了……到时候，不要放开我的手，长官。”

10  
“长官，在木屋我卧室床头柜的第一个抽屉里有两万元的现金。”  
Cross那么开启话题是在他回实验室接受治疗的第六天。  
——不过说是治疗，其实用“以毒攻毒”的说法更适合。Cross接受了新的注射用药，身体的状况却因此而每况愈下。  
很快他失去听觉，连行动力都被消耗殆尽，整天只能躺在床上。  
Byer始终陪在实验室里，但除了能握着Cross的手，他什么也做不了……或许还有一件事，就是听Cross不断说话。

“……如果我死了，这些钱就拖你帮James保管了，长官。”Cross刻意一脸郑重地交托，随即又赶紧补充，“但如果我没有死的话，你可得还给我。”  
Byer不知道Cross为什么会认为自己需要被笑话来安慰，他只知道这个笑话风格依旧的，Aaron Cross式的一点不好笑。  
Cross还在继续，“说起来上次我把钱给了Marta，结果她差点忘记还给我了。”心有余悸般说。

于是，明明一点也不好笑的笑话，最终，还是让Byer在说不清的情绪下放松了嘴角。  
Cross对前的执着，在六年前Byer就体会到了。

那是他们第一次真正意义上的见面。  
Eric Byer和Kenneth Kitsom。

那天Byer去到病房见确定加入他们计划的Kenneth Kitsom。  
来到病房的时候，Bye正好看到不顾自己一身伤在房间里找着东西的Kenneth。因为伤势过重，体力不支的Kenneth摔倒在地上。赶到的护士一边扶起他，一边责备了他的乱来。Kenneth对责备总是显得无措而慌张，但让他更着急的，却又是另一样东西。  
后来他们知道，Kenneth所有的紧张和在意，都是因为他在找他的手表。  
“一看就是一块假表。”最终帮Kenneth找到表交给他的护士小声那么对Byer说。

其实不用护士说，Byer也已经知道。  
在报告上，Byer看到过那块表的前因后果。  
简单来说，那是一个士兵为了骗走Kenneth的钱，而特地将一块假表当成名牌表卖给了Kenneth。

“这块表很重要？”Byer当时那么问用心收好手表的Kenneth。  
以为自己又在接受测试的Kenneth紧张地盯着Byer，说话之前必须很费力地想好说辞，“报告长官，它很值钱。”  
“你需要钱？”  
“钱很重要，长官。”Kenneth说话很慢，他不安地担心着Byer会不会给他机会让他再说下去，努力咬清楚每一个发音，“有钱，Stone就不会死。”  
“如果钱重要，为什么你要换成手表？”  
“表更值钱。Mike是好人，他说表更值钱，他用表和我换钱。”  
Kenneth那么说的时候，露出了一丝笑容来，在满是伤痕的脸上，却显得特别甜。那么干净透明简单。  
Byer盯着看了好一会儿。  
而没有再接着提问的Byer让Kenneth又很快害怕起来，他害怕自己让Byer不满了，绞动手指，他小心翼翼地看向Byer问，“我答错了吗，长官？”  
“没有。”Byer简单地那么回答，离开了病房。

之后，Byer特地去买了个真的表，找机会换掉了Kenneth手上那只假表。  
再之后，这只表，在六年后仍旧戴在Cross的手腕上。

Byer不自觉将目光移向Cross手腕上的表。

“后来我回想那天你到病房，借故看我手表的情景。”  
明明Byer完全没提自己想到了什么，但Cross好像知道，他忽然说到手表的事。  
“长官，我不得不说，你盗窃技术实在不怎么行。Kenneth真傻，那么明显他都没有发现你偷偷换走了手表。”  
Kenneth当然不会发现，不过，原来Cross一开始就知道？  
Byer伸手抚摸向Cross的手腕。  
Cross在安静了一会儿后低声说，“谢谢，长官。”

Byer终于明白了为什么在Cross开始提高认知，聪明起来的时候对所有人都抱有敌意，却唯独对自己，可以那么毫无保留的信任。  
他曾经以为，换掉手表是为了可以让Cross在终于能理解自己经历的时候，少发现一件自己被骗的事。  
最终，他的目的失败了。但从另外的意义来说，Byer无比庆幸自己做了这件事。

“长官，告诉你个秘密。”Cross故作神秘地忽然说。  
有所料想的Byer挺不想听的。  
可惜，Cross已经很快接着说下去了，“你其实是个好人。怎么样，这个秘密相当不可思议吧，长官？”  
Byer只能无奈看着对方一本正经的表情。

随后，Byer打开Cross的手心。  
/你一直存钱，就是因为你相信只要有钱，就不会像失去Stone那样失去对你来说重要的人吧？/  
他在Cross手心慢慢写下。  
Cross犹豫了下，没有否认，他自我解嘲地笑了笑，“很可笑吧，长官？”  
/不，恰恰相反。我也那么认为。/  
Cross有些糊涂了。  
Byer接着写——  
/有钱的话，就不会失去重要的人。一定是这样。我有一百万的存款，所以，我们都知道，你一定会活下来。/  
Cross伸手握着Byer，安静了好一会儿后，他感动地开口，“以后我找你借钱，你会借给我吧？”  
/没问题。/  
Byer继续在Cross手心下，一个字母一个字母地确认着——  
/所以，我们都说到做到。/

应该是新一阵的神经性疼痛让Cross下意识皱起眉来，他微微疲倦地闭上虽然看不见，之前却还是努力让Byer觉得他在看前者的眼睛。  
Byer一直希望Cross可以不要那么逞强，不用在他眼前特地睁着眼睛根据握手的方向尽量朝Byer这边看过来。不过这一次，Byer一点不想看到Cross闭上眼睛。

今天是最关键的一个晚上。  
所有的治疗方案已经结束，接下来一切就交给病毒了。病毒可以处理病变的情况，但与此同时，病毒也可以夺走Cross的生命。  
就在今晚。

只要Cross能坚持过今晚。  
……Cross必须坚持过今晚。

/再陪我说会儿话，Aaron。/  
Byer下意识不希望Cross入睡。  
“我有点累了，长官，我想休息一下。”Cross努力打起精神，但语调还是越来越绵软无力，“而且你知道，今天的晚餐真难吃……我真宁愿我的味觉也消失算了。现在饿着肚子难受，还是直接睡觉舒服一点……我保证我只睡觉不干别的，长官你放心，你看着心电图就知道我只是在睡觉……”说到这里像是想到笑话般，嘴角稍稍勾起一丝笑意，“对了，心电图的确在跳吧？我都听不见，别是因为听不到看不到，所以我都不知道我已经死了？”  
Byer不知道怎么回答，他只是用力握紧了Cross的手。  
Cross的声音一点点低下去，“我知道，长官。我会说到做到的。我一定会醒过来问你借钱……”  
“……我只是……终于能够，安心地睡一觉……”

Byer没有再试着让看起来已经太累的人保持清醒。他只是注视着对方，耳边听着对方心跳的声音。

“好久不见，长官。”  
十天前，他听到那个熟悉的声音在自己耳边响起的时候，当场他并没有察觉。现在想想，那或许是他有生以来，听到过的，最好听的声音。  
一个他足足等了两年……准确来说，是四十年的声音。

Byer伸手轻轻拉起Cross的手腕，他将手指按在后者的手臂上，当做是单簧管的吹奏，开始按起《单簧管波尔卡》。

“长官，我想听你吹吹看这个。”  
“我说你该多吹吹这个，也许这样大家就不会再那么怕你了。”  
“……说真的，我喜欢听。”  
“长官，我还有机会听到吗？”

五年前，他没有想过有一天会再为Cross吹奏这首曲子。  
五年前，他也没有想到有一天他那么希望Cross可以再听他吹奏一次《单簧管波尔卡》。  
而五年后，Byer一遍一遍，在Cross的手臂上吹奏这首只给Aaron Cross一人的乐曲。

他等着对方睁开眼睛来。  
他已经设想了这样的场景。  
他设想Cross慢慢张开眼睛，对他说，谢谢，长官。很好听；或者Cross会装模做样的说，长官，听起来你的指法生疏了；也或者，Cross会关心早餐吃什么，他已经连续两天在抱怨食物难吃……

“Eric，你不能把单簧管当成数学。”他的乐器老师曾经那么对他说。  
“演奏最关键的不是精准，也没有唯一答案。她不是要还原乐谱，她需要的是抒发和叙说。最重要的东西不在你看的谱子上，而是在你的心里。你要把你的感情带入你的演奏中。”  
那时Byer不仅不明白乐器老师说的话，他还有些怀疑。  
情绪这种东西不是油墨，乐曲也不知纸张，要怎么把情绪写在乐曲里？怎么也想不明白。

不过现在，Byer猜想自己理解了。

每一个音符都在叙说是怎么回事。  
将想要说的话带入演奏是怎么回事。  
——当有声音要从他心里发出来的时候。

“长官，我觉得如果你能在我身边的话，我会睡得比较安心。”

也许，这就是归宿最终的作用。最重要的作用。  
能够安心入眠和醒来的所在。  
Byer很想告诉Cross，Aaron Cross也是他Eric Byer的安眠之所。  
能够安心入眠和醒来，在这个人的身边。

Byer在Cross的手臂上，不停地演奏着《单簧管波尔卡》。  
一遍又一遍。

Byer从来不相信直觉。他习惯这样得出结论：看到或者听到；接着，判断；推定；最后，论证。  
但这一次，即便不是看到听到，没有判断推定，未能进行论证，Byer也还是可以知道。他知道，Eric Byer和Aaron Cross的故事，不管怎么说，都绝对不会随两人中任何一个人生命的消失而就此结束。

Fin.

[番外一]  
Cross睁开眼睛的时候，疑惑地看了Byer半天。这半天里，Byer都没能回过神来。  
于是，先开口的是Cross。  
“你是……”  
喜悦的情绪都还没来得及响应，Byer猛地觉得心一沉。  
他不知道治疗会有失忆的后遗症？正那么想着，Cross已经若无其事接着说下去了，“不会是你吧，长官？你看起来老了好几岁。”  
“……你的确两年没见到我了。”好一会儿后，说不出话来的Byer终于说出了话来。

窗外，是初冬的晴阳。  
一个难得的好天气。  
僵坐了一个晚上的身体，这个时候才发现肌肉已经有些酸疼。Byer坐在椅子上，看着床上的Cross，发现所有现实的真实感，都伴随着腰酸背疼而来。  
其中，最真切的感知是——Cross醒了过来。

“没有两年。”Cross像是想到什么，他纠正Byer两年没见的说辞，表情稍稍认真，“我刚才还梦见了你，长官。”  
“你梦到我在做什么？”  
“我梦到你在吹《单簧管波尔卡》。”  
Byer愣了下。  
Cross继续说，“你在很远的地方吹着《单簧管波尔卡》。我好像在找Stone，终于，被我找到了Stone，可结果他说他不认识我，他说我不是Ken，Ken没我那么麻烦，让我别来找他。我有点糊涂，听着你的单簧管，就往你那边走了过去。”  
Byer继续怔仲。  
Cross不可思议地又补充，“说起来你的《单簧管波尔卡》吹得很奇怪。我觉得我好像没听到旋律反而听到英文了。”  
“你听到什么？”Byer心中一动。  
Cross瞥了Byer一眼，像是有点说不出口的样子，在思考过后，非常明显地转移了话题，“对了，那时我没力气拆穿你。其实，你根本就没有一百万的存款吧，长官？”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为我曾经翻看过你的存款记录，虽然是五年前，但那时候如果只有五万的话……”Cross意识到自己失言，猛地住口。  
可惜，已经来不及。  
Byer问，“你怎么看到我存款记录的？”  
Cross赶紧解释，“这不能怪我，长官。你把单据放在壁橱第一个抽屉，任谁都会不小心翻看到。”  
“放在抽屉里怎么会不小心翻看到？”  
“我真的是无意的。”不说谎起来，Cross绝对理直气壮，他字字有力，“那时我在找手电，当然会想到往抽屉里找。”  
“找手电做什么？”  
“你那个暗格太深，我看不清里……”再一次一下子收音。  
Byer直直望着偷翻自己暗格的特工。  
特工一脸的沮丧和担心，“长官，你说我是不是被药物又弄笨了？”  
还知道装可怜蒙混过关，Byer觉得对方就和以前一样狡猾。  
这个狡猾的特工还在那儿展现自己才华，“不过话又说回来，长官你当时要求我不能打开任何一个我没有钥匙的锁，但那个暗格可没锁。”  
无论是这种狡辩，还是连要按特地顺序抽出三本特定的书来才能打开的暗格都能找到的技能，都让Byer不得不有些佩服这个不规矩的小贼。  
而没有被责备的Cross，开始把自己的行为当成合理，他毫无愧疚深入讨论下去，“不过我很好奇，长官，你那个暗格里没有放任何东西？”  
“是的。”  
“为什么？”  
为了防止接下去没完没了的追问，Byer决定回答，“当初装修房间的时候，考虑到我的工作，我觉得需要一个暗格之类的东西。但之后才发现，我其实没有任何东西可以放进去。”  
这个答案让Cross愣愣顿了下，随即，他毫不客气地大笑了起来。  
笑得都快来不及喘气的人还是顽强地没有放弃自己的话语权，“……说起来，真庆幸，我不是，接受，类似盲肠手术，什么的，不然，我的伤口现在，一定已经笑裂了！”  
还从来没被那么笑过的Byer有些无奈地看着床上的特工，但总的来说，他还是很喜欢眼下的画面。

Cross在好一会儿后，终于慢慢收敛笑声。他抬头注视向Byer，“长官，我能搬回我以前住的那个卧室吗？——我保证我不会再乱翻东西了。”  
“乱翻没关系，别翻乱就行了。”Byer回答。  
他看着Cross因为这个答案一下子变亮的眼睛，满满要溢出来的喜悦。  
然后，注意到什么，Cross面不改色地开口，“长官，你拉链忘记拉上了。”

Fin.

[番外二]

Eric By  
椅子上的刻痕显示着不明意义的字样。带着一丝好奇前来查看的Joyce微微疑惑地注视着。

Joyce是加州迪士尼乐园的售票小姐。  
这两天上班的时候，Joyce注意到一个男人。那个男人总是一整个上午坐在门口的长椅上。大多数的时候，他仅仅是望着迪士尼乐园的正门失神，也有的时候，他低着头似乎用指甲在椅子上刻着什么东西。  
Joyce不知道是什么原因让自己特别留意那个男人，但她真的对那个男人很好奇。

这个早晨，Joyce比平时要醒得早。昨晚男友向她求婚了，她高兴地答应，却在回家之后为此辗转反侧，好不容易睡着结果似乎是做了个什么梦。清晨，她躺在床上思考前一天晚上自己的决定是否正确，随即忽然想看看长椅上的男人，究竟在椅子上刻了什么东西。  
她提早出门，在上班之前绕到男人还没有到的长椅边。  
结果，她看到的是两个不明所以的单词。

之后，Joyce投入工作。  
不出所料，没一会儿，她就发现那个男人不知何时又坐在了长椅上。  
所有来迪士尼乐园的游客都带着欢乐的气氛，只有这个男人，低头用手指刮着椅子的身影看起来那么孤单。

午休的时候，Joyce下意识往男人所做的长椅走了过去。

知道自己行为很唐突的Joyce在稍远一点的地方站定。  
她不确定自己想干什么，但觉得自己无法抗拒从这个男人身上流露出来的孤单到似乎是想要和人说说话的气氛。  
“介意我坐这儿吗？”好一会儿后，她开口。  
男人像是这才注意到她的抬起头来，随即，冲她扬起了一个笑容。  
“当然不介意，请坐。”一旦笑起来，男人的笑容有一种不可思议的甜味。

Joyce在特地为了腾出位置而往旁边移了一点的男人身边坐下。不知道这是不是有意的，男人用身体挡住了他所刻画的字样。

“小姐，想不想听一个虚构的故事？”在Joyce不知道自己要不要说些什么之际，男人像是突发奇想地道来。

也许，这就是自己会走过来的原因。Joyce忽然发现。  
因为这个想要讲讲自己故事的男人。

“我喜欢听故事。”Joyce若无其事笑了笑，摆出只当这是一个虚构故事的随意表情。

男人在得到这个回答后，微微笑了下，开始自己的讲述——

从前有一个孩子他叫K。他从小就不聪明。  
不过，K知道自己不聪明，所以他很能理解有些人讨厌他不喜欢他的心情。而如果有人对他好，他特别珍惜。  
后来有一天，他遇到了一个叫B长官的人，和一个变聪明的机会。  
B长官最初在他看来很恐怖。K比怕其他人更怕B长官。直到他终于变聪明之后。  
拥有足够的判断力让K一夕之间发现很多事情。其中绝大部分的事情是他发现那些他以为是好人的人几乎都在欺骗他欺负他。  
能理解那种感觉吗？

男人的提问有稍稍的停顿，当然，他不是等Joyce回答这个没头没脑的问题，仅仅是，很努力找着比喻的例子。

——那就好像你一直生活在一个繁华美丽的世界里，然后这个世界崩塌了，你发现一切都是假的，你可能是一个躺在病床上昏睡了几十年的植物人。

这个举例后，男人微微放松地垂下双肩，就好像讲述这个比喻花了他很大的力气。接着，他继续：

那时候，除了过世的养父外，K发现B长官是唯一对他心存好意的人。  
B长官是个好人。K很重视这个事实，这不仅因为B长官是K唯一认识的好人，也因为，K是唯一知道B长官是好人的人。  
后来K一直为B长官工作。直到有一天，B长官下令杀死K。

努力让自己当一个合格听众的Joyce还是没能忍住地出声，“为什么？”  
她很想知道已经被伤害过一次的K在知道自己心中被认真认定为好人的B长官又再一次让世界崩塌的感受，但她不忍心问。  
男人看起来倒是保持镇定。他若无其事地解释下去。

就好像蝴蝶效应那样，K的存在可能会造成严重的后果。  
其实K能理解这种情况——B长官是好人，只是他选择对大多数人好，而不是对K一个人。  
但是K还是很生气。

后来K明白那是为什么。因为他希望自己对B长官来说，是不同的存在。

男人下意识停了下来。好像这是一秒前的发现，让他怔仲在这个事实里面。  
好一会儿后，Joyce轻声问，“后来呢？”  
她希望他们能再见面。但故事的发展不如她的意。

后来K生病了。快要死了。

K在变聪明之后，第一次觉得害怕。  
他害怕自己会这样默默死去。没有一个人知道有个人离开世界，就好像没有一个人知道曾经有K这个人存在。所以，他去找了B长官。  
那时K的想法很简单，他只是希望有个人陪着他走向死亡。别让他一个人走。  
但是后来，他意识到，这样的做法对B长官不公平。他为了不让自己独自一人而找B长官陪着，但却使得B长官得独自一人面对他的死亡。

Joyce一开始就知道K是眼前这个男人，不过，在听到这里的时候，还是忍不住追问，“后来K怎么样了？”  
男人似乎高兴地笑了下。

接下来的那一段，可能是整个故事里最美好的地方了。就是那种让整个故事变得值得的桥段。  
好像一个爬山的人，上山和下山都很辛苦，但仅仅山顶看到的一眼，就足够让来路和去路的艰辛都不足为道。

男人的目光微微失神地注视着远方，嘴角是温柔的弧度，像是沉湎于美好的回忆。

后来K在B长官找的一声的帮助下治好了病。唯一的小缺憾是K的眼睛。

“他的眼睛怎么了？”Joyce问。

他的眼睛看不见东西。但是，那不要紧。当你站在山顶看到整个世界在脚下的画面时，你不会在意家里的这个月账单没有钱支付之类的小事。K并不在乎眼睛看不见的事。  
而且，K的眼睛有复明的希望。只要移植眼角膜，K还是可能再看到这个世界。

Joyce下意识望了眼男人。男人的眼睛很漂亮，Joyce喜欢这双眼睛里流动的光。

之后故事就下山了。

男人的故事突如其来的转折。  
Joyce下意识有不安的预感，她迟疑着问，“后来发生了什么？”

K觉得理论上自己是个聪明人。但其实他不是很清楚一个人需要聪明到什么样子，聪明人是不是不该被骗。他觉得在自己听到B长官有危险的时候失去判断力没什么不对劲。  
但糟糕的是，他被B长官的敌人抓住了。

敌人为了引B长官现身，用K的手机给B长官打了电话，他们想要让B长官听听K惨叫的声音，但结果，B长官只是在电话里说，他说只有笨蛋，才会被骗来送死。

Joyce不相信B长官会那么说。她不相信B长官会说K是只会送死的笨蛋，也不相信B长官不愿当这样一个笨蛋——既然B长官可以让K那么认真地将他当作为好人。  
她下意识紧盯着男人，等待接下去发生的事情。

实际上，那句话只是欺骗敌人的方式。B长官之后偷偷来了。

男人说出了Joyce期待的台词，但接着，这个故事中断了好一会儿。Joyce觉得男人的目光变得柔和很多。随即，男人低垂下眼帘。

可遗憾的是，B长官最终还是被敌人发现了。并且，敌人抓住了B长官。  
那些敌人仅仅是想找B长官报仇。他们像一群疯子那样，虽然想要杀死B长官，但却不肯干脆给他一颗子弹。  
他们，活活打死了B长官……

B长官被打的时候，闭着眼睛紧紧抱着自己的头，狼狈地蜷缩着身体。那些人一边笑话着B长官的窝囊样子，一边拳打脚踢……

后来K被警方救了出来。送到医院之后，K的伤势很快恢复。同时，他还等到了眼角膜。

Joyce心中微微一动，她觉得她好像知道那是谁的眼角膜。  
男人神情淡淡地转头看了她一眼。

我想你也猜到了。  
K后来复明了。他站在镜子前看自己，他当然能认出镜子里那是谁的眼睛。他还知道了，那时候B长官都快要死了，却还拼命护着头的原因。

Joyce猛地反应过来。她下意识张嘴，却觉得喉咙干涩地说不出话来。

B长官拼了命护着的，是他要给K的眼睛。

男人一字字道来。

K可以说在变聪明之前，有二十几年的童年。但他从来没有去过迪士尼乐园。曾经有一天，他听到电视上的广告，他和B长官约定等他能看见探险世界、未来世界之后，他们一起去迪士尼乐园……

Joyce望着眼前连续三天坐在迪士尼乐园门口的男人。  
男人神情安然，甚至嘴角还挂着一丝轻浅的笑意。  
Joyce很想知道一个人要有多坚强，才可以在这样一个故事以后还能如此平静地面对甜蜜往事。可是，即便再坚强，他也没能往应该两个人一起进去的迪士尼乐园门口跨出一步。  
深吸一口气，Joyce从制服口袋拿出两张门票来。

“既然都来到这里了，请你们，一起进去看看吧！”

男人微微讶异地转过头来。Joyce将票塞到对方手里。  
既然对方都已经来到这里了，怎么也要进去一次，连同两个人的份。在确认男人下意识握紧了门票之后，Joyce起身，“我的午休时间结束。我得回去了。”说着，在已经迟到的情况下赶紧往售票处跑了过去。  
她猜想，也许，她该相信自己能拥有一段美好的婚姻。

Byer慢慢从树后走出的时候，Cross吓了一跳。  
“你的会提早结束了？”回过头的人努力保持镇定的表情里多少还是透漏出了一丝心虚来。  
Byer不动声色地看了眼对方，“Aaron，你的警觉性实在降低太多了。”  
Cross犹豫了下，不死心地抱着侥幸心理，“你听到多少？”  
“足够多了，包括B长官被活活打死。”  
Cross硬着头皮扯出无辜的笑容来，“长官，你知道，这是为了故事的戏剧性。你该看看刚才那姑娘听故事时的表情。”  
“关于移植眼角膜的事你是怎么想出来的？”  
“灵光闪现。说实话，我挺佩服自己的艺术创造能力。”  
“你不觉得为了两张门票这样骗一个年轻姑娘很不好吗？”  
Cross理直气壮，“我可没有骗那姑娘。长官，你到得太晚了，没有听到我说的第一句话，一开始我就问了，‘想不想听一个虚构的故事’。”  
Byer沉默了好一会儿，不知道从什么时候起——也许从Cross胆子越来越大、脸皮越来越厚之后——自己变得经常都讲不过对方。  
这时候，基本无力再争论什么，Byer只是本能感叹，“别人送的票和自己买的票，究竟差别在哪里？”  
Cross肯定而精准地回答：“182美元。”  
终于，Byer没能再说出话来。  
Cross高兴地站起身，“你开了三天的会我就等了你三天。接下来的时候总算归我了吧？”说着，他扬了扬手中的门票，“我们赶紧进去吧，长官！”

两人一起往迪士尼乐园的大门口走去。

留下那张Cross坐了三天的椅子。  
以及椅子上被Cross刻写下的“Eric Byer是笨蛋”的字样。

Fin.

正在核对最后一列数字的Byer听到身后沙发传来的轻微响声，不用回头也知道是怎么回事。  
最近，Cross越来越能掐准他的时间了。每次Byer快完成带回家的工作时，他的同居者就会自动跑到书房的沙发上，坐等他结束手上的活——也许，用无声的催促更适合？  
通常在这种情况下，Byer都会尽量满足对方，在条件允许的情况下把自己剩下的时候交给一整天呆在公寓无所事事的人。两个人会一起看部老电影，或者是随意闲聊一会儿——当然，一般来说Byer只需要扮演聆听的那个角色。  
曾经，Byer以为如此平凡而悠闲的夜晚不适合自己，但现在，他觉得自己根本很乐在其中。  
这时候，他提高专注力和速度将最后的核对工作完成，发出邮件，然后，很快关上笔记本。

转过身望向来书房等自己的人，Byer微微愣了下——  
Cross把自己裹在今天Byer新买的被子里，坐在沙发上若无其事望着他。

说起来，自Cross搬回公寓之后，新入住者房间的所有东西都是用公寓现成的，其中自然包括Byer风格的简单样式的被子。进入深冬后，知道Cross怕冷的Byer开始考虑新购条厚被子。  
在今天，因为工作顺利而提早下班的Byer去了商场。应该说，他真的挺上心，所以特地挑选了有花纹的被子。  
Cross豪不吝啬于表达对Byer好意的感谢，这让Byer感到受用……但不管怎么说，Bye怎么也没想到对方会那么披着新被子到处跑。

“那么冷？”  
即便是因为怕冷而可以将雪山训练误会成惩罚的人，照理也不至于在暖气房里冻成这样。Byer忍不住问。  
Cross往沙发旁边移了移，表达出希望Byer坐过来的意图，随即若无其事点了下头，“有点冷。”  
“去客厅吧，我把空调开高一点。”Byer那么建议。  
但Cross摇头，“我有正经事想和你讨论。长官，你过来坐一下吧。”

虽然Cross能经常一本正经和Byer讨论最近超市新品推介的市场营销策略到底有什么问题，或者从一枚不小心掉在车道上生锈的钉子判断出隔壁夫妻吵架事实的推理过程，但他从来不会用“有正经事想和你讨论”开头。这让Byer对今天他们的话题稍稍郑重起来。  
他在对方身边坐下，“什么事，Aaron？”他问。  
Cross直入主题，“我想和你讨论关于James为什么至今没有怀孕的问题，长官。”  
Byer长官好一会儿没能说出话来。

“……你怎么想到这个问题？”Byer猜测在自己开口之前，室内温度真的硬生生降低了好几度。  
倒是Cross这会儿一点没觉得这话题有多冷，他神情自然，甚至还透漏着一丝恰到好处的对James的操心，“主要这个问题应该真的很严重。经长官你的撮合，James和William的感情一直很不错。照理来说，时间都过去那么久了，它们也该有孩子了。”  
Byer犹豫着自己要不要纠正对方煞有其事的“经长官你的撮合”这种诡谲的说辞，但最终，还是决定配合一下看起来真的在困扰的对方的思路。  
“有些事情急不来的。”他硬着头皮说。  
Cross无法释怀地摇头，“狗的生育能力比人强太多了。如果他们真的交配了的话，这会儿James就算还没有生育下来，也至少已经怀上了。”  
Byer默默任自己的脑海回响Cross刚刚道出的“交配”这个词，好一会儿后，他按照逻辑的正常推理回答，“也许他们还没有……交配。”  
“这样就更奇怪了，他们为什么不交配？”  
……这个晚上，他们真的要讨论关于James和William交配的事吗？  
Byer在心里那么问自己，最终自暴自弃地开口：“可能他们的感情还没有进展到这一步。”  
“不可能。”面对Byer自己都觉得是在低级调侃的台词，Cross不动声色地探讨下去，“他们的感情应该已经足够好了——不然，William为什么要买有花纹的被子送给James？”

这一回，Byer彻底怔住。  
在他理解这段莫名的讨论是怎么回事之后。

……老实说，其实这件关于……“交配”的事，一直都有在Byer的时间表里。只是，为了配合Cross，Byer选择了更缓慢一点的进度。  
毕竟，Byer很清楚一个加十二分才能进入部队且长相不难看的人，在全是同性士兵的部队里，会遭遇到些什么。而曾经实验室的数据，更让Byer了解Cross对性的态度。  
Cross对待自身欲望的方式异常粗暴。他从来没有碰过自己的身体，有时他会用冲冷水解决不可避免的冲动，而有时，他甚至干脆放着不管。  
这方面问题处理起来不甚有经验的Byer还在思考自己具体的计划，他可以怎么让Cross重新建立对性的正确态度？  
怎么也没有想到，在还没有解答的情况下，Cross居然主动……

“长官，你记得《星球大战前传1魅影危机》吗？”  
在Byer还在事实冲击中未能充分掌握局面之际，Cross又另起话题。  
Byer想了会儿，最后还是本能帮助他回答的：“我们前天一起看的，怎么？”  
“《魅影危机》54分30秒的台词——”Cross一个字一个字的慢慢吐出，“‘我肯定这次你会干’。”  
说着，他忽然将被子一起盖到Byer身上。  
Byer这才注意到Cross被子下的身体，后者什么也没有穿。

其实，很久没有女朋友的Byer对待自己欲望的方式也不比Cross的温和到哪里去。但是，这不代表他不喜欢温和的方式。在Cross往他大腿上跨坐下去的时候，Byer不得不承认，对方的“肯定”是对的。

Byer不自觉将手扶向自己腿上之人的腰间，他想要这样的爱抚和更多的深入。  
然而，充满弹性的肌肤在他手中微微战栗了一下。这让Byer忽然意识到被自己忽略的事实——尽管Cross此刻显得那么主动，但这并不代表是Cross想要。对性爱一直很排斥的Cross，或许仅仅是想要满足Byer。  
而Cross的身体，根本还没有做好准备。

Byer努力让自己稍稍冷静下来。  
“Aaron，我们可以再等等。”  
才那么说着，Cross已经咬住了他的嘴。

第一次，发生在Eric Byer和Aaron Cross之间的接吻。  
Byer确信他们两个人都不怎么经验丰富，但他还是很满意他们之间的表现。

不知过去多久，Cross放松下身体，他的手环在Byer的脖子上，并没有刻意再做些什么。  
一切都那么自然，Byer开始相信，这或许是一个很好的时机。一个能够让Cross理解性爱不是坏事的时机。

“我们去我的房间。”Byer说。  
Cross有微微的不解和意外，“这里不也一样？”

有一刻，Byer觉得自己好像看到了Kenneth那个单纯的孩子。把一些不对的事情当成天经地义，把不分地点的发情当成性爱。  
他亲吻Cross的嘴角，“以后我们再考虑情趣的事情。今天，我们用最正常的方式。”

很快，Cross恢复自若，以一贯自说自话的态度点评：“长官，你好像一副很有经验的样子。”  
Byer还真不知道自己面对这样的评价是谦虚一下的好还是澄清一下的好。

不管怎么说，今天Byer没空对Cross的说法方式进行太多评估和矫正——尽管平时他也已经放弃那么做。他带着Cross来到自己的卧室。

从爱抚和相互亲吻的开始让Cross的身体在起初的僵硬后，变得稍稍能够响应Byer给他的每一点触觉。他下意识抓着Byer的衣袖，以完全放任Byer主导的方式张着嘴任Byer的舌头来持续着说不上是挑逗还是安抚的吻。  
Byer的手耐心地游走在Cross的胸口和腹部，他感受着对方每一寸的肌肤在他指尖被慢慢驯服。然后，一点点往下。  
刚握住Cross分身的时候，身下的人明显抖了一下。Byer加深着两人的吻来吸引开对方的注意力。

说实话，Byer也不是很擅长这种活。他并不怎么熟练地套弄着Cross的分身，不过，禁欲太久的身体还是很快有了反应。  
Cross努力想控制自己的呼吸，但只能浅浅地急喘，他下意识盯着Byer的手，放纵着身体内叫嚣翻滚的欲望在Byer的操纵中宣泄而出。

下一秒，Cross舒展开绷紧的身体，无力而松懈地躺平在床上。

Byer低头注视着对方慵懒而安心的眯眼。他迟疑了一下。  
“今天先到此为止？”  
Byer认为或许他们应该暂时结束在Cross还满意的地方。  
对此，Cross似乎讶异地睁大了眼睛，“长官，难道接下去你就不会了？”  
Byer无奈地低头吻住这张让人头疼的嘴。

随后，他抬起头迟疑着开口，“Aaron，你要不要在上面？”

一直以来，Byer都知道自己骨子里强势的一面。而Cross从来都会在关键时候让他主导一切的情况也Byer对此有过很清楚的定位。在Byer计划的迟早要发生的性爱里，他早就认定了自己的位置。  
然而，在真正实施的时候，Byer蓦地意识到自己这种认定里的自私和傲慢。  
——对于Cross来说，换个位置也许能更容易让他克服对正常性爱的偏见。  
Byer的主导不一定要体现在物理性的分工上。而他，也不能把Cross的无条件信赖当成天经地义。

Byer凝视着微微茫然望向自己的Cross的眼睛。他决定，把选择权交给对方。  
Cross在理解了一下状况后，对选择毫不犹豫，他摇头，“长官，我怕会把你弄疼到哭。”  
Byer第一时间什么也没有说，他低头继续吻上似乎只知道疼痛的人。

Cross的回应进步很快，Byer不得不猜想，也许客观来说，Cross的吻技已经好过这方面并不见长的自己。  
不过，他相信自己还是有东西可以教给对方。  
他至少，可以把性爱真正的实质教给对方。

“和你打赌，我不会让你疼的，Aaron。”Byer慢慢道来。  
Cross立即回应，“赌多少钱？”

Byer噎了好一会儿，快要考虑让Cross在接下来的过程中倒数所可能规避的风险。不过最终，还是决定冒一下自己可能从此不举的险。  
从旁边床头柜的抽屉里，Byer拿出润滑剂和保险套。  
对于Byer一早准备的东西，Cross在短促的笑声后勉强忍住了笑。

Byer望向对方毫无诚意的忍笑脸孔，故意慢慢拆除包装。他在Cross的眼前展示着将润滑剂挤出并涂到手指上的整个过程。  
Cross有点笑不出来了。Byer能感受到对方在他刻意拉长的这段时间里，一点点聚集起来的紧张感。但同时，这段时间也提供了对方用来缓解紧张的充足时间。  
Byer让Cross清楚掌握每一个环节的每一个细节。

当第一根手指进入的时候，Byer用另一只手安抚地摩挲着对方大腿内侧。下意识收缩了下的入口很快迎合向Byer的手指。  
Cross抬起腰配合着Byer，从他的脸上，可以看得出他能适应Byer的进度。  
Byer缓慢地抽送，感受炙热甬道一点点柔软下来，然后挤入第二根手指。

特地研究过同性性爱该怎么进行的Byer相信自己目前为止应该做得不错，不过，在大量理论知识和想象模拟中未遇到的问题此刻还是困扰着他。  
因为Byer曾经的想象模拟中，没有详细到模拟出眼下的画面——Cross一丝不挂地躺在床上，对他张着腿，涨红的脸上是从来没有看到过的表情……  
Byer第一次发现自己没想象中那么能忍耐，而更要命的是，Cross在火上加油。

“《复仇者联盟》1小时33分09秒台词，”Cross突如其来地说，“‘塞些别的东西进去’。”

Byer抽出了自己的手指。

之后的过程和Byer原本的剧本偏差越来越大。Byer甚至没发现自己忘记使用保险套。当终于射在Cross体内的时候，他才意识到自己究竟还是服从于本能的动物。  
但好在，动物的本能是每个人都无法抗拒的。Cross的配合Byer能感受到越来越多的投入，在Cross下意识伸手摸向自己再次抬头的欲望时，Byer握着Cross的手和他一起。两个人几乎同时达到高潮。

最后两个人究竟是什么时候结束的，Byer都有些记不清楚了。只记得Cross一本正经说比起看电影他更喜欢这个，和Byer约定了明天晚上他们继续。  
接着，两人相拥在一起，在同一张床上入睡。  
在同一张床上醒来。

早上的时候，Byer亲吻着还在睡梦中的Cross，然后起床准备了早餐后上班。  
一整天，同事都几乎以惊恐的眼神打量着他，好不容易有个鼓起勇气的人，在对Byer说了句“最近发生什么好事吗？”之后，也完全没敢等回答就直接走开了。  
幸好，这一点也没有影响Byer的好心情。他特别高效的完成手上的工作，然后准时下班。

到达家里打开房门，Byer微微愣了下。  
由于公寓不能养狗，所以James一直被寄养在William那里。虽说平时Cross几乎天天会去陪James和William玩，但这是第一次，Cross把这对带回公寓来。Byer多少有些意外。

在Byer开口询问之前，善察人意的Cross主动给出解释，“因为James和William一直没孩子，我怀疑它们可能缺少这方面知识，不知道该怎么做。所以特地带它们回来，想让它们今晚观摩学习一下。”  
Byer怔了好一会儿。  
他完全没法确定究竟是自己耳朵出问题还是对方脑子出问题了。  
看到Byer的表情，Cross一脸掩饰不住的得逞笑意，却仍然努力若无其事地说下去：“我是说我买了一些光碟。对了，长官，我觉得你也可以趁机观摩学习一下。”  
Byer又愣了好一会儿。  
但这次他终于可以肯定了，事情的真相应该是这样——  
由于他的纵容而越来越无法无天的人刚刚不仅调戏了他的智商，调戏了他的情感，最后，还挑衅了一下身为男人的他最在乎的尊严。

Byer相信，是时候自己该做些什么了。

没有说什么，Byer走上前一把拉着Cross往卧室而去。  
把人推进卧室的时候，James和William不知道是不是真的那么好学，居然一路跟了过来。  
Byer把它们挡在了门口。  
“接下来房间里发生的会是错误示范，不适合你们看。”  
说着，把James它们关在门外。

转回身，望向房间里的人。  
终于，一路都不知死活偷笑着的人在Byer的目光下，不自觉缩了下肩。  
“长官？”Cross小心地瞅着Byer开口。  
“《伯恩的遗产》40分0秒台词，”Byer不动声色地说，“‘转身，这是命令。’”

Fin.


End file.
